Rise of Human I
by Severino Shakeel
Summary: Naruto, seorang Ninja yang masuk di kesatuan divisi elite ANBU. Terkenal dengan julukan Kitsune Senkou karena sudah menghabisi puluhan Iblis murni. Dia bersama teman-temannya menjadi ujung tombak umat manusia. Naruto akan menunjukkan betapa kuatnya eksistensi manusia.
1. chapter 1

**Severino Shakeel, in.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning:** Semi-Canon, Out of Character

 **Summary:** Naruto, seorang Ninja yang masuk di kesatuan divisi elite ANBU. Terkenal dengan julukan 'Kitsune Senkou' karena sudah menghabisi puluhan iblis murni. Dia bersama teman-temannya menjadi ujung tombak umat manusia. Naruto akan menunjukkan betapa kuatnya eksistensi manusia.

Saya sudah menyiapkan daftar BGM (Background Music), jika sudah ada yang punya silahkan putar di android atau komputer anda. Yang belum … download dulu!

 **1\. Naruto Shippuuden – Girei**

 **2\. Attack on Titan – Body Motion**

.

.

.

 **Rise of Human I**

 _-Cerita ini murni fanfiction, saya tidak mengambil apapun dari cerita ini-_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Volume 1: Ninja Dari Elemental Nation**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Awal Dari Segalanya**

 **(Play! Naruto Shippuuden – Girei)**

Beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, seorang manusia memakan buah mistis yang dinamakan buah **Chakra** dan memperoleh kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dengan kekuatannya, ia bertekad akan melindungi dunia. Beberapa tahun berikutnya, Great War berkumandang yang melibatkan perang antara fraksi Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh. Manusia pemakan buah Chakra yang mendengar kabar itu langsung bergerak menuju medan perang untuk menghentikan peperangan besar, seorang diri.

Namun kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Para peserta perang berbalik menyerang manusia itu bersama-sama yang mengakibatkan manusia itu terluka parah. Dia mundur dan menghilang entah ke mana.

Para iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang mengetahui manusia memiliki kekuatan mulai mengincar mereka, para manusia demi keuntungan pribadi. Setelah ratusan tahun berlalu manusia pertama pengguna Chakra melihat kekejaman makhluk supernatural mulai membentuk suatu fraksi yang dinamakan fraksi Manusia. Dia membagikan chakranya kepada orang-orang yang dulu pernah tersakiti oleh makhluk supernatural.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berdiam diri fraksi Manusia mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya di dunia. Tepatnya 200 tahun yang lalu fraksi Manusia berhasil membunuh beberapa iblis murni yang dulu pernah berbuat seenaknya pada manusia atas nama keadilan. Sejarah pertama fraksi Manusia menunjukkan eksistensinya. Dan sampai sekarang sejarah itu masih dikenang oleh seluruh anggota fraksi Manusia.

* * *

Naruto mendengar dengan seksama gurunya yang sedang menceritakan asal muasal fraksi Manusia. Anak pirang berumur 10 tahun yang memiliki nama lengkap Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto itu sedang mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Dia adalah calon prajurit Ninja.

Ninja adalah suatu organisasi pertahanan dan pertempuran di dalam fraksi Manusia. Ninja adalah ujung tombaknya fraksi Manusia karena tidak semua anggota fraksi Manusia adalah prajurit. Banyak yang berprofesi sebagai petani, peternak, penambang, atau pengusaha. Mereka yang termasuk ke dalam fraksi Manusia tidak tinggal di bumi seperti kebanyakan manusia lainnya, melainkan di tempat yang tidak akan pernah ditemukan oleh siapapun. Layaknya sebuah kerajaan yang memiliki hamparan tanah luas di tempat antah berantah, itulah fraksi Manusia.

3 tahun yang lalu, Naruto mendaftarkan diri sebagai calon prajurit Ninja. Ia secara resmi tergabung ke dalam anggota unit pelatihan ke-100 beserta 199 peserta lainnya. Alasan kenapa Naruto ingin bergabung karena terinspirasi dari sosok ayahnya, Namikaze Minato yang berprofesi sebagai prajurit Ninja divisi ANBU, pasukan tempur paling depan untuk menghadapi makhluk supernatural. Sebelum itu, Naruto harus menjadi salah satu dari 10 orang yang memiliki nilai paling tinggi. Mereka nantinya akan diposisikan ke dalam divisi ANBU. Tentu tidak hanya cara itu saja untuk masuk ke divisi ANBU. Prajurit dari divisi lain bisa masuk asalkan diminta langsung oleh pimpinan tertinggi ANBU.

"Ingat kalian semua, makhluk supernatural entah itu iblis, malaikat jatuh, atau siapapun, mereka adalah ancaman yang berbahaya bagi umat manusia. Sebagai bagian dari fraksi Manusia, kita wajib melindungi manusia lainnya." Guru yang menerangkan di kelas bernama Iruka. Seseorang yang memiliki luka garis di wajahnya.

Para murid bersorak penuh semangat, termasuk Naruto.

Salah seorang siswa yang duduk di belakang Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, tanda bahwa ia ingin mengajukan pertanyaan. Iruka menyilahkan muridnya bertanya.

"Iruka-sensei, bagaimana rupa seorang iblis itu?"

"Jujur aku belum pernah melihat mereka dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi yang jelas mereka memiliki sepasang sayap hitam dan sifat mereka lebih kejam dari apapun. Jika kau ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu, maka berusahalah untuk masuk ke divisi Penyerang atau ANBU." Jawab Iruka.

"Baik sensei. Aku akan berusaha!"

"Semangat yang bagus. Baiklah, kita kembali ke materi selanjutnya."

Iruka kembali menerangkan, mengajarkan para muridnya tentang dunia luar.

* * *

Bel pertanda pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Semua murid langsung pergi menuju barak masing-masing untuk istirahat karena besok latihan fisik kembali dimulai. Naruto berjalan bersama teman sekamarnya, ada 3 orang yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, dan terakhir Inuzuka Kiba.

"Shikamaru, kau ingin masuk ke divisi mana?" Tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru menguap lelah karena seharian terus memperhatikan Iruka. "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan masuk ke divisi Pertahanan." Jawab Shikamaru malas.

Naruto kaget dengan jawaban Shikamaru. "Apa?! Orang cerdas sepertimu pasti akan berguna di divisi Penyerang atau ANBU. Apa kau ingin malas-malasan saja dengan seharian menjaga dinding pertahanan Elemental Nation?"

"Begitulah. Itu tidak terlalu merepotkan untukku. Aku bisa tidur sepuasnya."

Elemental Nation adalah nama tempat fraksi Manusia tinggal. Di hamparan tanah yang memiliki dinding tinggi untuk pertahanan, divisi Pertahanan bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan dari serangan luar maupun serangan dalam. Divisi Pertahanan juga bertugas membasmi kejahatan yang berada di dalam fraksi Manusia seperti mencuri, membunuh sesama, korupsi, dan lainnya.

"Hoy Shikamaru, dengan otakmu yang encer aku yakin kau akan masuk jajaran top 10 di angkatan kita. Otomatis kau akan ditempatkan di divisi ANBU." Kiba mengucapkan pendapatnya. Ikut ngobrol dengan dua temannya.

"Kalau begitu aku hanya tinggal menurunkan nilaiku dan beres."

Naruto dan Kiba langsung mendecih. Tidak mengerti kenapa temannya memiliki cara pandang yang berbeda. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Shikamaru Naruto tidak pernah tahu. Sulit menebak jalan pikiran teman yang sering diejek dengan panggilan nanas.

"Lalu Sasuke, kau ingin masuk ke divisi mana?" Tanya Naruto. Kali ini pada bocah raven yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Tentu saja masuk ke divisi ANBU."

"Menarik. Apa alasanmu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hn. Untuk menunjukkan pada Ayahku bahwa aku tidak akan kalah dari Kakakku." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Anak keturunan bangsawan Uchiha ini memiliki ambisi besar dalam dirinya.

"Benar juga. Kalau tidak salah kakakmu yang bernama Uchiha Itachi adalah anggota ANBU dengan pangkat kapten di usia muda. Apa kau benar-benar akan melampauinya?" Naruto sedikit menjahili Sasuke dengan pura-pura meragukan kemampuan anak keturunan Uchiha itu.

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. Tersinggung dengan pertanyaan teman pirangnya. "Lihat saja! Aku pasti bisa melampaui Uchiha Itachi."

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang. Hehehe, aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu."

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai ke barak. Naruto dan yang lainnya segera membersihkan diri lalu pergi ke kasur masing-masing.

* * *

 **(Play! Attack on Titan – Body Motion)**

2 tahun telah berlalu dengan cepat. Kini saatnya untuk upacara kelulusan bagi 200 murid yang telah menjalani 5 tahun pelatihan militer. Naruto beserta calon prajurit lainnya berdiri menghadap para instruktur yang telah melatih mereka semua selama 5 tahun.

Satu instruktur yang berdiri paling depan siap berbicara. "Bagi kalian siswa latihan yang lulus hari ini, tiga jalan sekarang terbuka bagi kalian. Siapa yang akan masuk ke divisi ditentukan oleh perolehan peringkat masing-masing. Tentu saja kalian boleh menolak atau menerima keputusan dari atasan dan memilih sendiri divisi mana yang akan kalian masuki. Tapi, khusus untuk 10 orang yang berada di depan kalian, 10 orang yang memperoleh nilai tertinggi wajib masuk divisi ANBU! Tidak ada penolakan."

Para siswa latihan masih terdiam memperhatikan instruktur mereka berbicara.

"Bagi yang lainnya, kalian akan diposisikan di divisi Pertahanan yang bertugas mengamankan Elemental Nation dari serangan luar atau divisi Penyerang yang bertugas untuk melindungi umat manusia di bumi sana."

Salah satu instruktur yang berada di belakang maju selangkah, memberikan gulungan pada instruktur yang tadi berbicara. Setelah selesai dia kembali ke belakang mensejajarkan diri dengan yang lain.

"Aku akan mengumumkan 10 nilai tertinggi,

10\. Akimichi Chouji

9\. Inuzuka Kiba

8\. Yamanaka Ino

7\. Sai

6\. Haruno Sakura

5\. Aburame Shino

4\. Hyuuga Hinata

3\. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

2\. Nara Shikamaru

Dan terakhir, Top of Class diraih oleh Uchiha Sasuke."

Instruktur itu menutup gulungannya. "Untuk kalian yang berhasil masuk 10 peringkat tertinggi sekarang juga kalian pergi menuju markas pusat divisi ANBU di Konoha!"

"Siap!"

Naruto dan 9 orang lainnya segera pergi menuju markas pusat divisi ANBU. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di tujuan karena sebagian besar dari mereka menguasai teknik teleport seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Markas pusat divisi ANBU terletak tidak jauh dari istana tempat berdiamnya pemimpin tertinggi fraksi Manusia beserta 2 menteri yang menjadi tangan kanan. Desa Konoha adalah pusat pemerintahan. Terdapat beberapa desa di Elemental Nation yang keseluruhannya memiliki fungsi masing-masing seperti desa Kumo sebagai pusat pembuatan senjata, desa Kiri sebagai pusat perdagangan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Markas pusat divisi ANBU hampir sama seperti istana namun lebih kecil. Meskipun kecil markas ini memiliki ruang bawah tanah yang langsung terhubung ke berbagai markas cabang dan tempat penting lainnya. Para anggota baru yang keseluruhnya resmi menjadi prajurit Ninja dengan pangkat terendah yaitu Prajurit Dua sudah berkumpul di halaman depan. Ada sekitar hampir seribu orang yang telah hadir. Anggota baru tidak hanya didatangkan dari pusat pelatihan tempat Naruto berlatih selama ini, melainkan dari berbagai desa yang memiliki pusat pelatihan militer di berbagai tempat.

Hampir 5 menit mereka terus berdiri. Tidak lama kemudian seorang dengan pangkat tinggi berjalan ke depan, menghadap seluruh anggota baru ANBU. Dapat dipastikan bahwa dia adalah pemimpin tertinggi divisi ANBU.

Pria yang sudah berumur dan telah melalui banyak sekali pertarungan sampai bisa menjadi pemimpin ANBU itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap seluruh anggota baru dari ujung kanan sampai ujung kiri. Setelah itu dia menatap ke tengah dan mulai berbicara, "Pertama-tama aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah berjuang selama 5 tahun untuk bisa sampai ke markas ini, markas ANBU."

Para anggota baru terlihat lebih optimis dan merasa senang karena dipuji. Itu terlihat dari perubahan raut wajah mereka.

"Namaku Senju Tobirama, Letnan Jenderal yang ditugaskan menjadi pemimpin tertinggi divisi ANBU. Seperti yang sudah kalian pelajari di kelas, setiap divisi memiliki 5 resimen tempur yang masing-masing memiliki markas sendiri. Kalian akan ditugaskan di salah satu resimen."

"Siap!" Seluruh anggota baru bersorak semangat.

Naruto yang berdiri paling depan di barisan sebelah kanan tidak henti-hentinya melihat seorang perwira muda berambut pirang jabrik yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri, Namikaze Minato sang Kiiroi Senkou.

Minato adalah pemimpin resimen 3 dengan pangkat Brigadir Jenderal. Naruto sangat berharap ia bisa tergabung di resimen 3. Biasanya dalam 1 resimen tempur memiliki personel hampir 5000.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengumumkan pembagian resimen untuk kalian. Prajurit yang berasal dari pusat pelatihan desa Kumo, Kiri, dan Amegakure akan bergabung di resimen 1 yang beroperasi di markas pusat ini. Prajurit yang berasal dari pusat pelatihan desa Suna, Iwa, Takigakure, dan Otogakure akan bergabung di resimen 2 yang memiliki markas di desa Kiri …,"

Selanjutnya, Tobirama terus mengumumkan pembagian resimen sampai selesai. Naruto cukup kecewa karena tidak bisa bekerja di bawah perintah ayahnya. Meskipun begitu dia cukup senang bergabung dengan resimen tempur 4. Asalkan Naruto masih bersama teman-temannya itu sudah cukup.

30 menit kemudian, upacara penyambutan anggota baru selesai yang ditutup dengan aksi para perwira melepaskan sejumlah jutsu ke langit. Anggota baru masih belum bisa beristirahat, mereka harus mengantri untuk mengambil pakaian khusus ANBU dan pergi ke markas cabang masing-masing.

"Jadi, resimen mana tempat Kakakmu bertugas, Sasuke?"

"Resimen 5."

"Sayang sekali. Kau tidak satu resimen dengannya. Begitu pun denganku yang tidak bisa satu resimen dengan Ayahku." Sesal Naruto. Mereka sekarang sedang mengantri untuk mengambil perlengkapan ANBU.

"Hn."

"Kau irit bicara seperti biasanya."

"Hn."

Naruto kesal dengan respon yang diberikan teman seperjuangannya. Dia lalu mengacuhkan Sasuke dengan memalingkan muka ke arah yang lain. Beberapa menit kemudian, tibalah saatnya Naruto mengambil perlengkapan. Perlengkapan divisi ANBU berbeda dari perlengkapan prajurit divisi yang lain, perlengkapan ANBU terdiri dari topeng beragam motif untuk menyembunyikan identitas, satu set pakaian berarmor berwarna abu-abu, dan satu katana sebagai senjata utama.

Setelah menunggu teman-temannya selesai mengambil perlengkapan, Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung pergi menuju markas cabang resimen 4 di hutan barat Konoha.

* * *

"Markas ini seperti istana yang dikelilingi oleh hutan lebat." Gumam Naruto. Ia tidak salah bicara karena markas cabang resimen 4 dulunya adalah istana tempat para petinggi beristirahat saat perjalanan. 20 tahun yang lalu istana ini resmi menjadi markas cabang tempat beraktifitasnya pasukan resimen 4.

Seorang perwira yang tadi ikut berdiri bersama Letjen. Tobirama di markas pusat mulai maju ke depan. Kali ini dia yang akan berbicara di istananya. "Sepertinya kalian sudah tidak asing lagi dengan wajahku karena beberapa saat lalu kita bertemu. Perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi, Brigadir Jenderal yang ditugaskan menjadi pemimpin resimen 4. Semoga kalian semuanya bisa merasakan _senja_ di umur kalian."

Semua orang sudah paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi. Senja berarti tua. Kakashi ingin semua bawahannya hidup sampai masa tua nanti, itu berarti dia menginginkan di setiap misi tidak ada anggota yang gugur.

"Siap Brigjen. Kakashi! Kami akan selalu hidup dan menyelesaikan misi yang ditugaskan pada kami!" Semua anggota baru kompak berbicara dengan tegas.

"Baguslah. Untuk hari ini tidak ada kegiatan bagi kalian. Kusarankan agar istirahat di kamar masing-masing karena besok akan menjadi neraka bagi kalian. Kalian wajib mempertahankan fokus. Itulah dasar bagi pasukan elit seperti kita, ANBU."

"Siap!"

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh bubar!"

Naruto dan yang lainnya bergegas menuju kamar masing-masing. Besok akan menjadi sejarah penting bagi mereka karena besok adalah hari pertama menjalankan misi dan membagi regu sesuai kemampuan masing-masing. Menyinggung soal perkataan Kakashi yang harus fokus di segala keadaan dan di manapun, memang benar. Salah satu hal yang wajib dilakukan bagi seluruh anggota ANBU adalah tetap fokus. Sedikit lengah maka nyawa bisa melayang. ANBU adalah pasukan elit fraksi Manusia. Rank misi yang dijalankan anggota ANBU minimal rank-A dan maksimal atau rank paling tinggi adalah rank-S. Tentu saja resiko kematian akan selalu besar di setiap misi yang dijalankan.

Esok harinya Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata tergabung ke dalam regu 15 yang terdiri dari 20 personel, baik itu anggota baru atau anggota lama. Pemimpin regu 15 adalah seorang bernama Uchiha Shisui dengan pangkat Sersan Satu.

Naruto dan 3 teman lainnya dipanggil ke ruang Shisui untuk menjalankan misi. Saling memberi hormat sebelum berbicara.

"Sertu. Shisui, misi apa yang akan anda berikan pada kami?" Tanya Naruto sopan namun tidak meninggalkan kesan tegas.

Shisui terkekeh pelan. "Aku senang jika ada prajurit baru yang bersemangat sepertimu. Tapi tetap kau harus fokus dengan keadaan sekitar."

"Siap. Kalau itu aku selalu fokus setiap saat."

"Bagus. Aku menyuruh kalian datang ke sini untuk memberikan misi pertama. Tapi mengingat kalian adalah anggota baru maka aku sendiri yang akan menjadi ketua saat menjalankan misi nanti." Kata Shisui.

"Bagaimana dengan personel yang lain? Kursi anda tidak bisa dibiarkan kosong." Kata Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Di regu 15 ini banyak anggota senior yang paham dengan pekerjaan pemimpin regu. Mereka juga bisa membimbing anggota baru."

"Kalau begitu baguslah."

"Jadi, misi seperti apa yang akan kita kerjakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Raut muka Shisui berubah serius, sorot matanya menajam. "Misi pembunuhan. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ANBU adalah singkatan dari **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai** (Pembunuhan Khusus dan Skuad Taktis), itu berarti kebanyakan misi ANBU berhubungan dengan pembunuhan. Misi kali ini termasuk kategori rank-A." Kata Shisui lalu mengeluarkan gulungan misi dan diberikan pada anggotanya.

Naruto yang berdiri di tengah dengan sigap mengambil gulungan itu lalu dibaca bersama dengan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata. Raut wajah mereka sejenak berubah kaget lalu kembali serius. Mereka berempat juga membaca detail tentang riwayat hidup target yang merupakan gadis iblis berambut pirang.

"Kalian sudah paham rincian misinya?"

"Ya. Kami sudah paham." Jawab Hinata tegas.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan apa-apa. Sekarang cepat bakar gulungan misi itu!"

"Baiklah."

Naruto menyerahkan gulungan misi pada Sasuke untuk dibakar sampai tak tersisa. Sasuke adalah pengguna elemen api, dia bisa membakar suatu objek dengan mudah. Jika hanya sekedar gulungan saja Sasuke bisa membakarnya sampai tak meninggalkan apapun.

"Sudah selesai."

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian cepat persiapkan keperluan masing-masing. Menurut perhitunganku misi ini akan membutuhkan waktu 2 hari atau paling cepat 1 hari. 10 menit lagi kita akan bertemu di depan gerbang utama. Kalau begitu kalian boleh bubar!"

"Siap."

Naruto, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya segera pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri. 10 menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang utama menggunakan pakaian ANBU lengkap dengan topeng yang menutupi wajah. Topeng yang dimiliki Naruto berbentuk seperti rubah sedangkan milik Sasuke lebih mirip kepala elang.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Shisui.

"Ya, kami siap."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke tempat teleportasi."

Mereka menghilang menggunakan teknik teleport masing-masing. Tujuannya sekarang adalah suatu tempat yang menjadi jembatan penghubung antara Elemental Nation dan dunia luar. Tempat ini dijaga oleh seorang keturunan leluhur Chakra yang mendapatkan keabadian. Dia juga merupakan seorang pendiri clan besar di sini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Indra-sama." Sapa Shisui.

"Shisui ya? Hn. Sudah 2 bulan kau tidak datang kemari. Apa kau cuti dari misimu?"

"Tidak. Aku ditugaskan menjadi pemimpin regu 15 resimen 4. Jadinya aku bekerja di markas dan jarang turun langsung ke lapangan."

Seseorang yang dipanggil Indra memiliki wajah cukup tua. Dia adalah anak dari salah satu menteri yang menjadi tangan kanan pemimpin tertinggi fraksi Manusia. Ootsutsuki Indra nama lengkapnya, dia adalah penjaga gerbang sekaligus pendiri dan tetua clan Uchiha. Meskipun dia adalah seorang bangsawan, Indra masih menyetujui perintah ayahnya untuk menjadi penjaga gerbang karena Mangekyou Sharingan Indra memiliki kekuatan untuk mentransfer seseorang ke dimensi lain tanpa diketahui. Indra juga memiliki posisi dan pangkat tinggi di dunia militer.

"Aku baru melihat mereka." Kata Indra yang memandang satu per satu Naruto sampai Hinata.

"Mereka adalah anggota baru divisi ANBU." Jawab Shisui.

"Begitu. Jadi, ke mana tujuanmu?"

"Underworld. Kami ditugaskan untuk membunuh salah satu iblis di sana."

"Baiklah. Bersiap-siaplah!"

Indra mengaktifkan mata Mangekyou Sharingannya, beberapa saat kemudian portal dimensi muncul di depan mereka. Ia lalu menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Shisui. Shisui menerima itu dan menyimpannya di kantung ninja.

"Ayo kita masuk ke sana! Portal itu akan membawa kita ke Underworld tempat bermukimnya para iblis. Jangan lupa untuk mengaktifkan jutsu manipulasi agar kalian bisa bertahan dari udara beracun di sana. Manusia biasa tidak akan sanggup hidup di Underworld." Shisui tidak lupa mengingatkan pada bawahannya hal paling dasar yang harus dilakukan sebelum pergi ke Underworld.

"Siap Kapten!"

Naruto yang paling bersemangat menjalankan misi ini. Kini tibalah saatnya untuk melihat dunia luar sekaligus melihat bagaimana rupa para iblis. Semua masuk ke portal itu. Indra memilih koordinat wilayah Underworld yang jarang dilalui orang. Dia juga bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan orang yang diteleport olehnya, jadi Indra tidak bisa meneleport seseorang ke sembarang tempat.

Indra memiliki adik bernama Ootsutsuki Ashura yang ditugaskan untuk merawat dan menahan kekkai yang selama ini terpasang di seluruh bagian Elemental Nation. Tanggung jawabnya juga besar karena jika saja kekkai yang melindungi Elemental Nation hancur atau hilang maka tidak menutup kemungkinan ada yang menemukan lokasi mereka. Itu sangat berbahaya.

Singkatnya, kakak adik itu memiliki tugas dengan tanggung jawab besar.

Naruto dan rekan-rekannya sudah masuk ke portal. Portal itu tertutup beberapa detik kemudian. Kini saatnya bagi generasi Naruto yang akan menunjukkan taring fraksi Manusia.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Catatan penulis:_

Pertama-tama, salam kenal. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman akrab di dunia kecil ini dan mengembangkan fanfic berbahasa Indonesia bersama-sama.

Saya tahu kalau fanfic ini mainstream dengan Naruto yang menjadi fraksi Manusia. Tetapi tentu saja ini berbeda dengan fanfic lainnya yang memakai tema sama, yaitu 'fraksi'. Jadi saya harap ini akan memuaskan kalian semua. Oke, saya tahu tanggapan readers sekalian yang membaca fanfic Naruto memiliki keinginan melindungi seluruh umat manusia dari makhluk supernatural. Pasti tanggapan kalian seperti ini, "Mana mungkin Naruto bisa melindungi manusia seorang diri. Apa dia harus pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain di seluruh dunia? Nggak mungkin!" kiranya seperti itulah. Saya sudah banyak membaca reviews seperti itu di fic yang bertemakan 'Naruto akan melindungi umat manusia'.

Tapi yang jelas di sini bukan Naruto saja yang melindungi umat manusia. Masing-masing divisi memiliki 5 resimen tempur, 1 resimen terdiri dari 5000 personel. Jika 2 divisi yang bertugas melindungi umat manusia maka total prajurit Ninja yang melindungi manusia sebanyak 50.000 personel. Jadi bisa dipastikan fanfic ini LOGIS jika menggunakan tema 'akan melindungi umat manusia'.

Gadis iblis berambut pirang, adakah yang bisa menebak siapa target misi Naruto?

Saya mulai kenal dunia Fanfiction sejak tahun 2015, jadi saya masih dikategorikan sebagai pemula atau junior. Jangan sebut saya senior!

Bagi mereka yang merasa fanfic ini menarik tolong kasih pendapat, saran, dan kritik. Apapun itu akan saya terima mulai dari kritik ide sampai tata cara menulis.

Terima kasih sudah membaca karangan saya.

[04/10/2017]


	2. Chapter 2

Background Music untuk chapter ini:

 **1\. High School DxD – Fuan wo Idaki Kakaeru**

 **2\. High School DxD – Zutto Osoba ni Imasukara**

.

.

.

 **Rise of Human I**

 _-Cerita ini murni fanfiction, saya tidak mengambil apapun dari cerita ini-_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Volume 1: Ninja Dari Elemental Nation**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Misi Pertama Berjalan Sukses**

 **(Play! High School DxD – Fuan wo Idaki Kakaeru)**

Underworld adalah tempat hidup bagi para iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Di sini tidak ada manusia, semua yang hidup di sini adalah makhluk supernatural. Sebuah lingkaran teleportasi muncul tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan 5 orang bertopeng, mereka adalah anggota ANBU. Indra memindahkan mereka ke tempat yang jauh dari pemukiman. Naruto dan yang lainnya sekarang berada di kawasan bukit bebatuan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini bahkan satu pohon tidak ada. Benar-benar kawasan yang tidak terjamah makhluk hidup.

"Jadi ini Underworld, benar-benar berbeda dengan Elemental Nation." Kata Sakura dari balik topeng bermotif rajawali sambil melihat langit Underworld yang berwarna ungu kemerahan.

"Apakah mereka tidak memiliki matahari dan bulan?" Tanya Hinata, entah pada siapa. Perkataannya lebih tepat dikatakan gumaman. Hinata memakai topeng dengan motif kucing.

"Siang dan malam tidak ada bedanya di sini." Jawab Shisui. "Sebelum melakukan operasi ayo buat rencana dulu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Siap Kapten!"

Mereka lalu mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi sekaligus dijadikan markas sementara sampai misi selesai. Shisui menjelaskan rincian dan kondisi di Underworld berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Selanjutnya ia menyusun rencana yang akan melibatkan semua anggota.

"Hinata, tugasmu adalah mengawasi daerah sekitar dengan kekuatan Byakuganmu. Sakura, bersiaplah di barisan belakang sebagai ninja medis. Sasuke, kau bertugas untuk membuat pengalihan dan sisanya, Naruto akan menjadi eksekusi. Kalian mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti."

"Bagus."

"Kapten, bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Apa kau hanya akan diam melihat kami beraksi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shisui terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja aku memiliki tugas sendiri. Setelah kalian selesai membunuh target, aku akan menghapus seluruh jejak kita sampai tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa fraksi Manusia adalah dalangnya. Kalian pasti pernah belajar bagaimana menghapus jejak 'kan? Dan sekaranglah waktu yang pas untuk kalian mempraktekkannya langsung. Misi ini bukan hanya sekedar membunuh, tetapi melatih kalian dengan _nyata_." Jelas Shisui.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Kapten, menurutku lebih baik kita menggali informasi dari target sebelum mengeksekusinya. Karena informasi lebih berharga dari nyawa seseorang. Tim kita memiliki 2 orang pengguna Sharingan, sangat mudah menggali informasi hanya dengan tatapan mata." Usul Naruto.

Shisui menggeleng pelan, "Target kita bukanlah orang penting bagi fraksi iblis. Percuma menggali informasi darinya. Alasan kenapa misi ini dibuat karena target kita pernah membunuh beberapa manusia di bumi. Kejahatan tersebut tidak bisa dimaafkan. Mata dibalas mata, nyawa dibalas nyawa."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dia tidak bersuara lagi sampai Shisui berdiri. Semua mendongkak menatap sang pemimpin tim.

"Sudah saatnya kita menjalankan misi. Ikuti aku dan lakukan tugas masing-masing saat kuperintah!"

"Baik."

Mereka lalu pergi berlari menuju tempat target.

Sudah 1 jam sejak perpindahan dimensi. Naruto dan yang lainnya kini sedang bersembunyi sambil mengamati target misi. Kali ini yang menjadi target pembunuhan adalah seorang iblis perempuan berambut pirang panjang. Gadis iblis itu berasal dari salah satu clan yang termasuk dalam 72 pillar iblis. Namanya adalah …,

"Alexia Bune, target pembunuhan telah terkonfirmasi. Menunggu perintah untuk menyerang." Kata Naruto melalui saluran komunikasi radio intercom yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Tunggu sampai target menjauhi pemukiman. Hinata, awasi daerah sekitar! Kita harus menekan chakra sekecil mungkin dan menggunakan jutsu paling efektif untuk membunuh." Perintah Shisui. 5 menit yang lalu Shisui menyuruh anak buahnya menekan Chakra sekecil mungkin sampai tidak bisa dirasakan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka terus mengawasi Alexia dari jauh. Tempat mereka berada di luar jangkauan pengamatan Alexia. Gadis iblis itu memasuki hutan karena ingin mengambil sesuatu. Sekaranglah saatnya operasi pembunuhan Alexia Bune dimulai.

"Mulai serangan! Sasuke, kau buat pengalihan! Dan Naruto bersiaplah dengan jutsu pamungkasmu!"

"Hn."

"Siap!"

 _Srek!_

Alexia menoleh ke atas, dedaunan jatuh dengan tiba-tiba. Dia juga heran kenapa daun-daun itu bisa jatuh padahal sekarang tidak ada angin. Tidak memperdulikan hal itu, Alexia kemudian menatap ke depan lagi dan mendapati sebuah senjata tajam melesat padanya dengan cepat.

Alexia berhasil menghindar di waktu kritis. Dia memiliki refleks yang cukup bagus. Namun, senjata tajam yang disebut kunai berhenti melesat karena seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan menangkap kunai itu.

" _ **Hiraishin"**_

Alexia kaget karena merasakan tekanan energi besar di belakangnya secara tiba-tiba. Dia melirik ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang bertopeng rubah yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya menghunuskan katana ke lehernya.

"Target akan segera mati." Gumam Naruto dingin.

Alexia Bune menatap sebilah katana yang melesat cepat hendak memutus lehernya. Ia sekarang sangat shock karena tiba-tiba mendapatkan serangan mendadak seperti ini. Tidak ada pembuka, tidak ada percakapan, langsung main serang seperti ini bukan gaya bertarung seorang iblis. Alexia sadar bahwa yang menyerangnya bukan dari pihak iblis.

Sedikit lagi, katana itu akan menggorok leher Alexia sampai putus.

 _Trank!_

Keberuntungan ternyata berada di pihak Alexia, ia masih bisa membuat sihir pertahanan untuk melindungi dirinya. Laju katana yang dihunuskan Naruto terhenti, ia mendecih kesal karena gagal membunuh secara cepat target misinya. Akibatnya Naruto harus menjalankan rencana cadangan.

"Taka!" Seru Naruto memanggil Sasuke menggunakan code name.

Seseorang yang menggunakan topeng bermotif elang muncul di samping Alexia yang tidak terlindungi oleh sihir pertahanan. Sasuke siap mengunuskan katananya. Alexia melihat seorang muncul di sampingnya langsung merentangkan satu tangan, dari tangan tercipta lingkaran sihir kecil yang mengeluarkan sejumlah **Demonic Power**.

" _ **Demonic Bune"**_

Sasuke yang berada di udara tidak bisa menghindar serangan cepat dari jarak sangat dekat itu. Akibatnya dada Sasuke berlubang karena terkena serangan Alexia. Gadis iblis itu tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai sombong. Tapi seringaian itu segera musnah setelah melihat tubuh orang yang diserangnya berubah menjadi kepulan asap putih.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya?' Batin Alexia.

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu pada musuh yang berada di depan!" seru Naruto sambil menghunuskan katana menuju dada kiri Alexia.

 _Cleb!_

Katana Naruto sukses menembus jantung Alexia bahkan ujung pedangnya keluar dari punggung. Gadis iblis itu mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi nyawanya akan terlepas dari raga.

Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari kantung ninjanya, botol itu ia buka lalu diarahkan menuju bilah pedang yang meneteskan darah merah Alexia Bune. Ya, Naruto akan mengambil beberapa tetes darah Alexia karena ini merupakan bagian dari misinya.

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" tanya Alexia terbata, menahan sakit yang teramat. Tubuhnya sekarang telah ditahan oleh Sasuke dan satu bunshinnya. Alexia tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Naruto menatap wajah pucat Alexia dari balik lubang topengnya. "Sudah jelaskan, aku mengambil darahmu."

"Untuk apa-"

"Untuk ukuran iblis yang akan mati sepertimu lebih baik diam dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar kau tidak disiksa di Neraka." Sungut Sasuke cepat, memotong perkataan Alexia.

"Cih. Bu-bukannya ini adalah Neraka? Tempat hidup para iblis. Dasar bocah!" marah Alexia Bune sambil meronta. Ia berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari kekangan Sasuke namun tidak bisa karena semakin banyak bergerak tenaga yang tersisa dalam diri gadis iblis itu semakin berkurang. Ia juga telah banyak kehilangan darah.

"Aku kagum padamu, meskipun jantungmu sudah ditusuk tapi kau masih bisa bernafas." Kata Sasuke.

"Dari aura yang kurasakan … mungkinkah kalian manusia rendahan?"

Naruto terpancing emosinya, ia semakin memperdalam tusukan katananya yang berakibat pada Alexia. Gadis iblis itu menjerit kesakitan. Sasuke menutup mulut Alexia agar suaranya tidak didengar oleh iblis lain. Semua ANBU tahu bahwa iblis memiliki kepekaan indera lebih tajam dari manusia.

"Diamlah dasar jalang!" hardik Sasuke.

"Yosh, proses pengambilan sampel darah sudah selesai. Matilah dasar iblis jalang! Ratapilah dosa-dosamu yang sudah membunuh banyak manusia!" Kata Naruto. Ia menyabetkan katana yang masih tertancab di tubuh Alexia menuju lehernya.

Alexia Bune mati dengan luka sayatan dari dada kiri menuju lehernya. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi butiran-butiran hitam yang beterbangan ke atas. Itu adalah proses akhir saat seorang iblis mati. Tubuh mereka tidak diterima di tanah manapun, bahkan tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Menyedihkan.

Shisui, Sakura, dan Hinata muncul. Mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kerja bagus. Aku terkejut melihat kerja sama kalian yang cukup apik. Meskipun kalian baru berusia 12 tahun, tapi kemampuan dan insting kalian setara dengan anggota senior." Puji Shisui.

"Tidak masalah. Kami hanya melakukan apa yang kami pikirkan."

"Jadi, bagaimana Kapten? Bagaimana cara kau menghapus seluruh jejak kita di Underworld?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dengan sebuah jutsu." Jawab Shisui singkat.

ANBU berambut raven itu sedikit tidak mengerti. Cara yang akan dilakukan Shisui berbeda dengan cara yang ia pelajari di pusat pelatihan militer. Apakah fraksi Manusia sudah menemukan cara yang lebih efektif untuk menghilangkan jejak?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menghapus semua jejak kita dengan sebuah jutsu. Jutsu ini pertama kali diciptakan oleh Tobirama-sama yang kemudian dipelajari oleh hampir seluruh anggota ANBU. Kalau tidak salah 4 tahun yang lalu jutsu ini diciptakan. Sebagian besar para pemimpin sudah menguasai penuh jutsu ini."

"Jadi, jutsu apa yang Kapten pakai?" tanya Hinata. Ia masih terus mengawasi daerah sekitarnya. Hinata sangat cocok diposisikan di unit pengintai. Dengan Byakugan yang mampu melihat jarak sampai sejauh 10 km, Hinata mungkin akan menjadi Ninja pengintai paling handal.

"Nama jutsu ini adalah **Hidden: Fuin Michi**."

"Nama yang sedikit aneh." Komentar Sakura.

"Meskipun begitu, jutsu ini sangat penting khususnya untuk divisi ANBU yang berada di garis paling depan. Jutsu ini akan membuat keadaan sekitar mengalami pembalikan waktu. Seperti ini," Shisui langsung memperlihatkan cara kerja jutsu yang ia maksud.

" _ **Hidden: Fuin Michi"**_

Shisui menyentuh tanah menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya, sesaat kemudian aksara-aksara rumit muncul dari balik telapak tangan yang merambat ke daerah sekitar dengan cepat. Daerah yang menjadi lokasi pertarungan tadi mengalami pergerakan mundur. Seperti film yang diputar ke awal lagi. Segala sesuatu baik itu bekas cipratan darah atau batang pohon yang berlubang karena serangan kembali normal seperti sebelum pertarungan.

Keempat bawahan Shisui baru mengerti cara kerja jutsu ini. Justu yang dilakukan Shisui masih ada hubungan dengan jutsu ruang dan waktu.

"Hebat. Daerah ini kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada bekas pertarungan seperti tadi. Semua orang pasti tidak akan menyadari apa yang terjadi di sini." Kagum Sakura.

"Ya. Meskipun begitu jutsu ini cukup banyak menguras chakra."

"Target misi sudah dimusnahkan dan sampel darah sudah didapat. Pekerjaan kita yang terakhir adalah menghapus jejak kita selama perjalanan dari atas gunung menuju ke sini. Bukan begitu Kapten?" kata Naruto.

"Kau benar. Setelah semuanya selesai kita akan kembali ke Elemental Nation dari posisi yang sama saat kita tiba di sini. Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera bergegas."

Mereka semua lalu menjalankan kegiatan akhir dari serangkaian rencana pembunuhan diam-diam. Beginilah kehidupan ANBU yang sebenarnya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto dan teman-temannya masih bisa menahan emosi yang entah kenapa ingin meledak dalam diri mereka, terutama untuk Naruto. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mencabut nyawa seseorang, sebagai seorang manusia ia juga merasakan emosi yang tidak menentu seperti marah, gelisah, takut bercampur menjadi satu. Bukan namanya top peringkat sepuluh kalau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi saat misi berjalan. Naruto mati-matian berusaha tenang dan fokus.

1 jam kemudian semua jejak yang pernah dibuat oleh mereka sudah hilang entah ke mana. Seluruh keadaan kembali seperti saat mereka belum menginjakkan kaki di Underworld. Pihak dari fraksi iblis tidak akan bisa mendeteksi mereka meskipun dengan sihir golongan tinggi karena apa yang mereka selidiki adalah kondisi saat anggota ANBU belum menginjakkan kaki di sini.

Cara untuk kembali ke Elemental Nation cukup sederhana. Shisui mengambil kertas yang diberikan oleh Indra sesaat sebelum memasuki portal. Kertas itu adalah alat untuk membuat portal dimensi. Cara kerjanya sama seperti kertas teleport yang sering digunakan oleh para iblis. Shisui menjatuhkan kertas itu, sesaat kemudian portal dimensi muncul di depan mereka.

Shisui dan yang lainnya lalu memasuki portal itu. Kini, misi sudah benar-benar selesai. Tinggal membuat laporan dan diserahkan pada atasan.

* * *

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit sakit. Mengalami pertarungan secara nyata ternyata membangkitkan adrenalin yang berbeda dari hanya sekedar sparring biasa. Saat ini ia berada di kamarnya. Semua personel yang tergabung ke dalam resimen tempur 4 mempunyai kamar masing-masing. Untuk anggota biasa atau terendah seperti Naruto ditempatkan di ruang bawah tanah lantai paling dasar. Kebanyakan kamar dibangun di bawah tanah. Istana digunakan sebagai kantor tempat bekerjanya para petinggi dan tempat rapat penting.

Meskipun berada di dasar tanah, ruangan yang dibuat sebagai tempat istirahat ini masih tetap menggunakan dekorasi khas ruang-ruang kerajaan. Arsitekturnya sangat teliti dan bagus. Beberapa jam lalu Naruto sudah menyelesaikan misinya, kini ia sedang beristirahat.

Naruto mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia lalu membuka pintu dan mendapati Shisui berkunjung ke kamarnya. "Kapten, tidak biasanya anda berkunjung ke mari." Kata Naruto.

"Jangan sebut aku kapten lagi karena misi kita sudah selesai. Aku ke sini untuk mengambil sampel darah Alexia Bune yang ada padamu."

"Ah benar juga. Memang untuk apa sampel darah seorang iblis? Dalam gulungan misi tidak dijelaskan dengan rinci." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil tabung kecil berisikan darah Alexia, tabung itu lalu ia berikan pada Shisui.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ikuti aku!"

"Baiklah. Memang kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat penelitian yang berada di Konoha."

* * *

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di tempat penelitian yang dimaksud Shisui. Tempat ini hampir mirip gabungan laboratorium dan penjara. Naruto dan Shisui memakai seragam ANBU, ini juga termasuk tugas resmi. Banyak orang mundar-mandir di sepanjang lorong minim cahaya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di penjara bawah tanah. Samar-samar Naruto melihat beberapa orang yang berada di balik jeruji besi dengan tangan dan kaki yang terborgol.

"Sertu. Shisui, sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Aku merasakan aura yang berbeda dari kita." Tanya Naruto.

"Tempat yang kita kunjungi adalah pusat penelitian di bawah komando langsung divisi Penyerang. Tempat ini bertujuan untuk menambah daya tempur fraksi manusia juga sebagai tempat meneliti tubuh-tubuh makhluk supernatural." Jelas Shisui tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan setapak yang mereka lalui.

"Menambah daya tempur, apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mengerti. Jadi ikutilah aku!"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melihat siluet 2 orang dari depan. Dua siluet itu semakin menampakkan seseorang. Semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya Naruto dan Shisui berpapasan dengan dua laki-laki. Satu memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan satunya lagi berambut putih yang diikat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mampu menyelesaikan misi secepat ini. Bagaimana dengan pesananku?" Suara serak yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki berambut hitam itu ditujukan pada Shisui. Matanya melirik pada salah seorang anggota ANBU yang berdiri di samping Shisui. "Dan kau siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Anggota baru divisi ANBU."

"Namikaze? Begitu, kau adalah anak dari Kiiroi Senko yang terkenal itu ya?"

"Ya. Kenapa anda bisa tahu tentang Ayahku?"

Laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan. "Aku pernah melakukan misi bersamanya. Perkenalkan namaku Kolonel Orochimaru. Pemimpin unit penelitian di bawah komando langsung divisi Penyerang. Dan yang disebelahku adalah Letnan Satu Kabuto, asisten pribadiku."

"Siap Kolonel. Mohon maaf atas ketidakhormatanku tadi."

"Tak apa."

"Sesuai pesanan anda, sampel darah Alexia Bune." Shisui menyerahkan botol berisi darah pada Orochimaru.

Laki-laki menyerupai ular itu menerima botol yang diberikan Shisui. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Kolonel Orochimaru. Aku penasaran apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan botol darah itu." Kata Naruto.

"Khu khu khu, kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

Naruto mengangguk, semakin penasaran.

"Baiklah. Lihat sel di sana! Bawa tahanan yang berada di dalam sel itu lalu ikuti kami!" Perintah Orochimaru.

"Baiklah." Naruto berjalan menuju sel yang dimaksud, Kabuto berada di sampingnya. Lelaki berambut putih itu lalu membuka sel. Naruto masuk dan melihat seorang gadis tertunduk lemas dengan tangan dan kaki diborgol. Serta terdapat kertas segel menempel di kepalanya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat kondisi gadis itu. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang penuh luka, gadis itu tidak memakai pakaian alias telanjang.

 **(Play! High School DxD – Zutto Osoba ni Imasukara)**

Naruto melirik Kabuto, "Dia siapa?"

"Seorang malaikat jatuh yang beberapa hari lalu ditangkap oleh pasukan divisi Penyerang untuk wadah selanjutnya." Jawab Kabuto.

Wadah? Wadah untuk apa? Naruto benar-benar penasaran. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi menuju gadis yang ternyata adalah malaikat jatuh. Anak berusia 12 tahun itu mendekati sang malaikat jatuh.

 _Srek!_

Naruto buru-buru menghindar ke belakang karena gadis yang sedari tadi tertunduk tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya. Dengan mata tajam dan taring yang menyembul ke luar.

"Meskipun sudah diberi segel pengaman, tapi malaikat jatuh itu masih memiliki kesadaran. Benar-benar merepotkan. Aku sampai harus mengecek beberapa kali dalam sehari untuk memulihkan segelnya." Gerutu Kabuto.

Naruto mangangguk mengerti. Ia lalu melepas kertas segel yang tertempel di kepala gadis itu. Seketika malaikat jatuh itu meronta dan berteriak. Ia sudah memiliki kesadarannya secara utuh.

"LEPASKAN AKU DASAR MANUSIA RENDAHAN! MANUSIA SEPERTI KALIAN DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK MELAYANI KAMI!" teriaknya.

"Tenanglah, wanita!" Kata Naruto dingin.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian semua!" Gadis malaikat jatuh itu masih terus meronta. Berusaha untuk lepas dari borgol yang mengekang dirinya.

Naruto menoleh pada Kabuto yang berdiri di ambang pintu besi. "Bisakah aku tangani ini sendiri?" Pinta Ninja bersurai pirang itu.

Kabuto terdiam sebentar, berpikir. Ia lalu mengangguk. "Izin diterima. Panggil aku jika kau kesulitan karena gadis malaikat jatuh itu adalah tahanan yang paling sulit ditenangkan."

"Terima kasih, Lettu. Kabuto-san."

Kabuto lalu pergi dari ambang pintu, membiarkan Naruto sendirian menghadapi malaikat jatuh keras kepala.

"LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN!"

"Tidak mau."

"Sialan kau manusia rendahan! Aku benar-benar akan MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA."

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Mata gadis malaikat jatuh itu membulat sempurna, kaget melihat senyuman tulus yang ditujukan padanya. Naruto berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis malaikat jatuh.

Naruto membuka suara dengan nada tenang. "Kenapa kau sangat membenci manusia?" Perkataan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur benci.

"Apa kau bercanda?! Bukannya manusia adalah makhluk terlemah? Yang lemah sudah pasti menjadi budak yang kuat. Aku membenci manusia? Ya, aku sangat membenci manusia! KALIAN HARUSNYA TUNDUK DI BAWAH PERINTAH KAMI!" Kembali malaikat jatuh itu meronta. Naruto berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah! Kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu." Kata Naruto.

Malaikat jatuh yang memiliki perawakan seperti gadis berumur 17 tahun itu –padahal usianya lebih dari 100 tahun menatap tajam Naruto. Menggertakkan gigi. "Jangan pernah berani memerintahkau!" katanya dengan sombong.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak memerintahkanmu. Aku _memohon_ padamu."

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya. Kaget dengan perkataan lelaki di depannya serta raut wajah yang menunjukkan ketulusan. Malaikat jatuh itu tertunduk. Naruto semakin mendekat, merentangkan tangan, lalu memeluk tubuh telanjang gadis malaikat jatuh itu. Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis dalam pelukannya sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam panjang itu. "Jika seandainya kita tidak memiliki konflik masa lalu. Mungkin, kita akan dipertemukan dengan cara berbeda. Mungkin saja, kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Saling menghargai satu sama lain, melindungi satu sama lain, dan mencintai satu sama lain. Bukannya itu jauh lebih indah daripada keadaan kita sekarang?"

Naruto menyudahi pelukannya, melihat raut wajah apa yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis malaikat jatuh itu. Mata membulat, shock, tidak percaya, membeku, itulah yang Naruto lihat.

"Maukah kau ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang kedua pipi gadis di depannya, mendekatkan kepala sambil menatap langsung matanya.

"A-apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku mengikutimu?" Masih dalam keadaan terkejut, gadis itu bertanya.

"Cinta, kasih sayang … serta kebahagiaan. Kau ingin merasakannya 'kan?"

"Ya … sejak dulu aku ingin bersama Azazel-sama. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat diriku." Wajah malaikat jatuh itu berubah muram.

"Tenang saja. Kalau kau ikut denganku, aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Benarkah?" Malaikat jatuh itu mengulangi perkataannya.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Rea."

"Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya. Aku Naruto."

"Aku ingin hidup bersamamu, Naruto-kun." Rea dengan tiba-tiba memeluk erat Naruto. Perasaan dan pikirannya berubah 180 derajat.

Naruto mengelus surai pirang Rea. "Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku. Jangan berontak seperti tadi!"

"Baiklah. Aku janji aku tidak akan berontak. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin Naruto-kun selalu berada di sisiku."

Naruto tersenyum. "Bahkan, aku ingin berada di sisimu sampai ajal menjemput."

Naruto mulai melepaskan borgol yang mengekang tangan dan kaki Rea. Setelah itu ia lalu melepaskan armor ANBU yang dipakaianya. Rea menatap heran Naruto. Apa yang ingin anak pirang itu lakukan Rea tidak tahu. Naruto menyodorkan armornya pada Rea. Gadis malaikat jatuh itu tambah bingung.

"Pakailah! Tidak baik gadis cantik sepertimu bertelanjang bulat seperti itu. Setidaknya tutupi beberapa bagian tubuhmu."

Rea tersadar dengan keadaannya dan langsung menutupi alat vital miliknya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah tangan Rea menerima armor dari Naruto. Ia lalu memakainya. "Te-terima kasih."

"Tidak apa. Sekarang ayo kita keluar dari sel yang mengekangmu selama ini." Kata Naruto. Memakai topeng rubahnya lagi. Berjalan ke luar diikuti oleh Rea yang berada di samping Naruto sambil terus menggenggam tangan hangat anak pirang itu.

Shisui, Orochimaru, dan Kabuto kaget melihat Naruto yang bersama Rea. Tidak mau pemperpanjang ini Orochimaru segera memimpin jalan menuju ruang tempat ritual. Ruangan yang dituju cukup jauh. Kira-kira membutuhkan waktu 10 menit.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Orochimaru.

Semua menghentikan langkah, menatap pintu besar yang ada di depan. Rea mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Rea menatap Naruto. "Aku takut."

"Tenang saja Rea-chan, tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus surai hitam Rea. Lagi.

Gadis malaikat jatuh itu tersenyum. Pipinya bersemu merah. Mengangguk. Percaya sepenuhnya pada laki-laki yang telah mendapatkan hatinya. Inginnya Rea mencium bibir Naruto tapi topeng yang dikenakan laki-laki pujaannya menghalangi. Tapi tenang saja, Rea akan mendapatkan lebih setelah keluar dari sini.

"Semuanya, ayo masuk!" Kata Orochimaru.

Mereka semua masuk ke ruang yang cukup luas dengan beberapa lilin menyala di sudut ruangan. Di tengah, terdapat altar untuk ritual. Entah ritual apa. Pintu besar itu tertutup otomatis. Shisui, Orochimaru, dan Kabuto menatap Naruto. Anak pirang itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Rea yang melihat interaksi 4 laki-laki di sekelilingnya heran. Perasaannya kini semakin tidak enak.

Naruto dengan cepat memukul tengkuk Rea sampai terjatuh ke bawah. Gadis malaikat jatuh itu tidak sempat menghindar, bahkan sekedar sadar pun tidak sempat. Pandangan Rea mulai mengabur, sekarang ia mengerti bahwa semua perkataan Naruto adalah dusta. Suatu kebohongan untuk menggerakkan hatinya agar menurut. Rea menatap Naruto.

"Tenang saja Rea-chan. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu sampai ajal menjemputmu. Bukannya sudah kukatakan beberapa menit lalu?" Kata Naruto dengan nada merendahkan, dingin, dan datar.

Pandangan Rea semakin menggelap. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang ia berkata, "Sialan kau … manusia pendusta."

"Khu khu khu … sungguh drama yang begitu indah. Nah sekarang saatnya memulai ritual jutsu **Edo Tensei**." Kata Orochimaru, menyeringai sadis sambil menjulurkan lidah panjangnya. Seperti ular.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Catatan penulis:_

Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada kalian semua. Untuk perilaku Naruto di chapter ini, akan dibahas chapter depan. Saya tidak akan menjelaskan apapun di sini kecuali profile Uchiha Shisui;

 _ **Name:**_ _Uchiha Shisui_

 _ **Nickname:**_ _-_

 _ **Affiliation:**_ _Human Faction, Uchiha clan_

 _ **Rank:**_ _Ninja Soldier – First Sergeant_

 _ **Divisi:**_ _ANBU – Regiment 4_

 _ **Detail Finish Mission:**_ _41 rank-A, 10 rank-S_

 _ **Awards:**_ _-_

 _ **Killed:**_ _10 Pure-Blooded Devils, 14 Fallen Angels_

Bagi mereka yang merasa fanfic ini menarik tolong kasih pendapat, saran, dan kritik. Apapun itu akan saya terima mulai dari kritik ide sampai tata cara menulis.

Terima kasih sudah membaca karangan saya.

[11/10/2017]


	3. Chapter 3

BGM untuk chapter ini:

 **1\. Naruto Shippuuden - Yogensha**

 **2\. One Piece – Uunan and the Stone Storage Room**

.

.

.

 **Rise of Human I**

 _-Cerita ini murni fanfiction, saya tidak mengambil apapun dari cerita ini-_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Volume 1: Ninja Dari Elemental Nation**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kekuatan Paling Mematikan**

 **(Play! Naruto Shippuuden – Yogensha)**

"Edo Tensei?" Tanya Naruto. Baru kali ini ia mendengar nama jutsu itu.

Orochimaru mengangguk. "Benar. Edo Tensei adalah jutsu terlarang yang diciptakan oleh Senju Tobirama-sama beberapa belas tahun lalu. Edo Tensei bertujuan untuk membangkitkan jiwa yang telah mati. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya membangkitkan tubuh dan kesadaran yang terpisah. Aku akan menjelaskannya sambil menjalankan proses Edo Tensei."

"Siap. Mohon bimbingannya untuk pelajaran singkat ini, Kolonel Orochimaru." Kata Naruto tegas. ANBU berpangkat Prajurit Dua itu tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Edo Tensei. Ia mengangkat tubuh Rea menuju altar ritual setelah melepaskan armor yang melekat pada tubuh malaikat jatuh itu.

Orochimaru kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan. "Kau lihat gulungan ini? Gulungan yang kupegang berisikan aksara rumit sebagai dasar jutsu Edo Tensei. Tanpa ini, Edo Tensei tidak akan bekerja. Ada beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi sebelum melakuka Edo Tensei. Syarat pertama atau yang paling penting adalah memiliki bagian tubuh atau DNA dari seseorang yang akan dibangkitkan. Contohnya darah, atau rambut. Intinya bagian tubuh yang bisa mengidentifikasi dirinya." Jelas Orochimaru lalu meneteskan darah pada aksara-aksara yang ada di gulungan itu. Ia meletakkan gulungan itu di permukaan lantai.

Perlahan-lahan darah Alexia Bune bergerak menuju tubuh tak sadarkan diri Rea. Seketika darah itu membentuk aksara besar yang mengelilingi Rea. Orochimaru melakukan segel tangan tunggal. Tidak lama kemudian, Sesuatu seperti ribuan potongan kertas mulai menyelimuti tubuh Rea. Sejak saat itulah, wujud Alexia Bune mulai nampak. Ia langsung bernafas terengal-engal seperti seseorang yang sudah lama menahan nafas.

"Dan seperti inilah Edo Tensei. Satu lagi kelebihan Edo Tensei, siapapun orang yang telah dibangkitkan tidak akan mati kecuali disegel. Tentunya dengan segel khusus." Kata Orochimaru bangga.

Naruto memperhatikan Alexia Bune yang sekarang. Tubuhnya berbeda dari yang dulu. Mata warna putihnya kini berubah menjadi hitam serta kulitnya terdapat beberapa goresan.

"Di mana aku?" Gumam Alexia.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Orochimaru kemudian melangkah mendekati gadis iblis yang telah dibangkitkan sambil menggenggam sebilah kunai, kunai itu dipasang kertas segel di ujung gagangnya. "Meskipun sudah dibangkitkan, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya sebelum memasang segel ini," kata Orochimaru sambil memasukkan segel itu ke tubuh Alexia. "Dengan begini, Alexia Bune sudah menjadi budak bagi fraksi Manusia." Katanya bangga. Menyeringai tipis.

"Ini hebat. Berapa banyak anda telah meng-Edo Tensei makhluk supernatural?" Tanya Naruto.

"Cukup banyak, sekitar 100 orang. Nah sekarang aku sudah menunjukkan padamu bagaimana proses Edo Tensei. Sekarang aku pergi dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Orochimaru dan Kabuto pergi dari ruangan itu setelah menyimpan tubuh Alexia Bune dalam sebuah peti, meninggalkan Naruto dan Shisui.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang ke markas. Urusan di sini sudah selesai." Shisui melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Baik." Naruto mengekor di belakang.

* * *

Kembali ke suasana lorong minim cahaya. Derap langkah kaki Naruto dan Shisui terdengar jelas bersamaan dengan suara tahanan makhluk supernatural. Orochimaru dan Kabuto melakukan pekerjaan lainnya. Shisui menatap Naruto menggunakan Sharingan, mata merah itu bersinar dari balik lubang topengnya.

Anak pirang yang merasa diperhatikan menengok ke atasannya. "Ada apa Sertu. Shisui-san?"

"Ini tentang perkataanmu para gadis malaikat jatuh itu,"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Shisui. Mungkinkah perkataan Naruto terdengar sampai keluar? Tidak mungkin. Ia sudah memastikan perkataannya tidak akan terdengar sampai ke luar sel.

"Apa Shisui-san mendengar percakapanku dengan Rea? Mungkinkah suaraku sampai terdengar ke luar?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Shisui menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku mendengarkanmu dari dalam."

"Huh?"

"Setelah Kabuto-san kembali dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan mengurus semuanya, aku menaruh rasa penasaran padamu yang bisa mengatasi gadis malaikat jatuh itu tanpa genjutsu. Aku membuat satu bunshin dan memerintahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam sel dengan jutsu kamuflase. Tanpa kau sadari, bunshinku mendengar semua percakapan antara kalian berdua." Jelas Shisui.

"Hebat. Anda bisa menyelinap tanpa kusadari. Jadi, apa yang ingin Shisui-san tanyakan? Mungkinkah perkataanku membuatmu curiga?"

Shisui mengangguk. "Ya. Sebagai bagian fraksi Manusia, kalimat seperti itu sangat tabu bagi kami. Hidup damai dan berdampingan, saling mencintai satu sama lain? Kata-kata seperti itu sudah dimusnahkan sejak mereka pertama kali membunuh dan menyiksa umat manusia. Kau tahu, jika para petinggi mendengar kalimatmu maka mungkin saja sekarang kau sudah diusir dari sini. Atau lebih parahnya kau dijatuhi hukuman mati." Shisui menatap Naruto dengan tajam, mata Sharingannya benar-benar mengintimidasi anak pirang di sampingnya. Meskipun begitu, Shisui percaya Naruto adalah Ninja yang setia pada kaumnya. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu.

"Sudah kuduga semua yang mendengar kalimat seperti itu akan bertindak sepertimu, Shisui-san. Itulah sebabnya aku mengusir Kabuto-san dengan cara halus karena tidak ingin seorangpun yang mendengar kalimat itu. Yah meskipun aku tidak menyangka yang telah mendengarnya adalah Shisui-san sendiri." Kata Naruto. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sharingan Shisui yang sempat tatap menatap selama beberapa detik.

"Jadi?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan sendiri oleh gadis malaikat jatuh itu sebelum dia pingsan. Perkataanku adalah dusta. Semua yang kukatakan semata hanya untuk menarik hatinya, mengendalikan perasaan dan pikirannya, lalu memerintahnya semauku. Awalnya aku sempat pesimis melakukan cara itu. Tapi karena itu adalah cara satu-satunya yang kubisa dan ingin melatih kemampuan itu akhirnya aku melakukannya. Aku juga sempat tidak menyangka bahwa beberapa buah kalimat rayuan seperti itu dapat mengubah suasana hatinya." Jelas Naruto. Kini Shisui mengerti keadaan sesungguhnya.

"Mungkin jika Shisui-san yang melakukannya akan jauh lebih mudah dan cepat karena anda mempunyai Sharingan." Tambah Naruto.

"Singkatnya, semua perkataanmu adalah untuk merayu agar Rea menurut padamu dan tidak mengamuk seperti sebelumnya, bukan begitu?" Kata Shisui.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Benar sekali. Dan mana mungkin aku akan mencintai makhluk seperti mereka. Melihatnya pun sudah membuatku jijik meskipun dia bertelanjang bulat. Malaikat pembangkang yang ditendang dari Surga karena telah melalaikat tugasnya, berbuat dosa yang mengakibatkan sayap putih suci mereka berubah hitam kelam. Membayangkan semua itu rasanya aku ingin menghabisi mereka, apalagi fraksi Iblis." Naruto membeberkan pemikirannya akan sesosok malaikat jatuh. Shisui kaget karena perkataan yang tidak terdapat kebohongan itu terlontar dari mulut seorang anak berusia 12 tahun yang baru menyelesaikan 1 misi.

Naruto balik menatap mata Sharingan Shisui. "Rea pasti berbuat kesalahan besar. Tidak mungkin fraksi Manusia menyeret dan membawanya kemari sebagai wadah untuk Edo Tensei kalau tidak ada sebab. Shisui-san, aku juga tahu bahwa kita para Ninja tidak semena-mena pada mereka. Jika mereka tidak melakukan apapun pada manusia, kita juga tidak akan menyerang mereka. Dan jika mereka berbuat sesuatu pada manusia, kita akan bertindak. Bukan begitu?"

"Benar sekali. Alasan kenapa Rea tidak diberi hukuman mati ditempat karena dia memiliki dosa besar, khusunya pada manusia. Catatan yang kami miliki tentang gadis itu, dia sudah membunuh manusia sebanyak 3 kali. Mungkin dibandingkan dengan kejahatan yang Alexia Bune lakukan itu tidak seberapa. Tapi hal yang memberatkannya adalah … gadis itu membunuh 3 anak kecil. Manusia yang belum menginjak usia 5 tahun. Dibunuh, dan diberikan pada singa kebun binatang untuk menghapus jejaknya. Tentu saja jika manusia biasa akan mengira kejadian itu sebagai kecelakaan karena kurangnya pengawasan. Oleh sebab itu dia cocok dijadikan tumbal untuk menambah kekuatan fraksi Manusia." Jelas Shisui. Beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum misi pembunuhan Alexia Bune dilakukan, keturunan Uchiha itu sempat mendatangi tempat ini dan melihat catatan kejahatan Rea.

Naruto memincingkan mata, untuk apa Rea membunuh seorang anak kecil yang pastinya masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa terlebih pada dunia supernatural? Semua orang tidak akan membunuh jika tidak ada sebab. Rea pasti memiliki alasannya untuk membunuh 3 anak malang itu, dan Naruto tidak tahu apa alasannya. Ia akan bertanya pada Shisui, mungkin Ninja berpengalaman itu tahu sesuatu.

 **(Play! One Piece – Uunan and the Stone Storage Room)**

"Apa alasan makhluk menjijikan itu membunuh 3 anak kecil?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada jijik.

"Seperti yang sudah diberi tahukan sewaktu pelatihan. Makhluk supernatural terutama malaikat jatuh mengincar manusia yang mempunyai **Sacred Gear** , mereka bisa merasakan aura kekuatan itu dalam tubuh seseorang meskipun masih di bawah umur. Oleh sebab itu Rea membunuh mereka dengan alasan kekuatan dari Sacred Gear akan merepotkan kaum Malaikat Jatuh di masa depan. Sungguh alasan yang konyol." Jelas Shisui.

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya, emosi, marah, naik pitam, entah apa lagi kata-kata yang bisa mengartikan keadaannya sekarang. Hatinya benar-benar panas. Membunuh seseorang yang tidak berdosa dengan alasan konyol. Hal yang paling Naruto benci.

Naruto sedikit mengetahui tentang Sacred Gear karena telah dijelaskan oleh Iruka beberapa tahun lalu saat dirinya masih menjadi calon Ninja. Sacred Gear adalah artefak buatan Tuhan, dikhususkan untuk siapa saja yang berdarah manusia. Meskipun begitu Sacred Gear masih bisa dicuri dan dipakai oleh makhluk supernatural. Sumber satu-satunya kekuatan yang manusia bumi miliki adalah Sacred Gear. Chakra sudah tidak termasuk sumber kekuatan manusia bumi karena semua fraksi Manusia bermukim di tanah luas antah berantah.

"Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun dari divisi Penyerang yang menghentikan aksi Rea?"

Shisui menghela nafas, menggaruk atas kepala bersurai hitamnya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu, sebagai fraksi yang tidak memiliki anggota banyak seperti kita tidak mungkin mengatasi semua masalah yang ada. Dari seluruh Ninja yang tergabung ke dalam divisi Penyerang berakhir dengan pembagian kelompok yang bertanggung jawab pada sebuah kota. Lebih parahnya lagi, setiap kelompok hanya memiliki anggota tidak lebih dari 5 orang. Plus kita tidak memiliki banyak Ninja tipe sensor. Itu sangat menyulitkan kita untuk mengatasi semua masalah yang ada. Para makhluk supernatural terutama malaikat jatuh memiliki kemampuan membuat kekkai agar manusia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam. Ditambah lagi mereka mampu menghipnotis seseorang dan menghapus jejak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa bisa fraksi Manusia mengetahui dosa yang diperbuat Rea?"

"Awalnya atau lebih tepatnya pembunuhan pertama, para Ninja yang bertugas mengamankan kota itu berpikir jika memang insiden itu murni kecelakaan. Tapi, mereka mulai curiga karena mendapati kasus yang sama, sampai 2 kali. Mereka memutuskan untuk memeriksa dan meneliti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu melakukan penyelidikan mereka mengetahui bahwa insiden itu bukan murni kecelakaan, melainkan unsur kesengajaan yang diperbuat oleh seorang malaikat jatuh. Setelah mengetahui siapa pelakunya, mereka langsung memburunya dan dibawa ke sini sebagai wadah untuk Edo Tensei."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Akhirnya ia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi. Memang benar, dengan pasukan yang terdiri hanya 25.000 personel tidak mungkin menangani permasalahan yang terjadi di mana-mana. Meskipun divisi ANBU banyak dikatakan pasukan penjaga manusia, mereka sebenarnya hanya _menghakimi_ makhluk supernatural yang menyakiti dan membunuh manusia.

"Kalau begitu apa yang aku lakukan sudah tepat. Membuat dia seperti terbang ke langit ke-7 lalu dibanting sampai Neraka paling dasar. Yah … meskipun aku belum puas dengan itu dan ingin melakukan lebih jika saja dari awal aku tahu kejahatannya."

"Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu?" Shisui meragukan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut anak 12 tahun itu. Ia berpikir seharusnya anak berusia 12 tahun seperti Naruto tidak berpikir sampai sana.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak serius Shisui-san? Yah meskipun anda tidak bisa melihat wajahku." Ada sedikit nada guyonan di perkataan Naruto.

Shisui tidak menjawab, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri obrolan ini. Apa yang ia inginkan sudah tercapai, yaitu maksud dari perkataan Naruto. Jika obrolan ini diteruskan maka akan merembet ke mana-mana. Itu sudah keluar dari citra seorang ANBU yang irit bicara.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di markas setelah beberapa jam melakukan perjalanan. Shisui menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak memakai jutsu teleportasi melainkan lomba adu kecepatan siapa yang paling cepat sampai menuju markas. Hal ini bukan iseng semata, tapi Shisui diam-diam melatih pergerakan Naruto untuk lebih gesit dan cepat dari biasanya.

* * *

Esok harinya, Naruto tidak ada misi. Semua personel ANBU memang tidak pernah melakukan misi berturut-turut, paling hanya 2 sampai 3 kali, sesudah itu maka tidak ada misi. Hal ini karena misi rank-A dan rank-S tidak terlalu banyak. Berbeda dengan divisi Penyerang yang memiliki semua tingkatan misi dari D sampai S, tergantung seberapa sulit misi itu. Bukan berarti anggota ANBU dapat bebas berkeluyuran jika tidak ada misi, mereka wajib mengasah kemampuan yang dimiliki. _'Tidak ada misi maka latihan!'_ itulah salah satu slogan ANBU.

Seperti sekarang, Naruto sedang menghadap Shisui di hutan sekitar markas ANBU resimen 4. Ia sekarang akan dilatih oleh Shisui. Teman-teman yang tergabung ke dalam regu-15 seperti Sasuke dan Hinata sedang melakukan misi terpisah karena kemampuan yang mereka miliki dianggap penting demi tercapainya tujuan misi.

"Pertama-tama, apa yang kau ketahui dari kekuatanmu sendiri?" Tanya Shisui, membuka percakapan. Ia memakai setelan Uchiha, karena sekarang tidak dalam misi maka diperbolehkan untuk melepaskan topeng. Naruto pun sama, anak pirang itu memakai kaos biasa.

Naruto berpikir sambil mengusap dagunya. "Hmm … yang sudah kuketahui selama ini, aku memiliki elemen dasar angin, memiliki kapasitas chakra yang cukup besar dan kekuatan seperti monster karena Ibuku berasal dari clan Uzumaki. Kemungkinan juga aku memiliki Kekkei Genkai Rantai Chakra seperti Ibuku." Jawab Naruto.

Shisui merasa tertarik setelah Naruto mengucapkan rantai chakra. Itu adalah salah satu Kekkei Genkai unik dan kuat. Bahkan dengan rantai chakra seekor Bijuu atau Dragon bisa dibuat tak bergerak. Tapi Naruto belum pasti memilikinya karena anak pirang itu belum pernah mengeluarkan rantai chakra dari tubuhnya.

"Elemen angin ya … sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengajarimu. Aku bukan pengguna Fuuton. Jika kau tahu elemen dasarmu, berapa banyak jutsu Fuuton yang sudah kau kuasai?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Sebenarnya tidak ada, mungkin Rasengan termasuk? Tapi setahuku itu adalah gumpalan chakra yang berputar cepat. Tidak ada unsur elemen di dalamnya."

Shisui mengehela nafas. Mengetahui elemen dasar tapi tidak ada satupun jutsu yang dikuasai. Apa yang Naruto lakukan selama ini? Pusing memikirkan itu jika tidak menanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan. "Lalu, selama ini kau belajar jutsu apa saja? Sebutkan semua jutsu yang sudah kau kuasai!" Kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah Shisui.

"Beberapa jutsu dasar seperti Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi, Henge no Jutsu, Shuriken Kage Bunshin, Kuchiyose: Raiko Kenka. Dan yang lainnya seperti Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Hiraishin, terakhir Rasengan." Jawab Naruto.

Shisui mengusap dagunya, berpikir. "Hmm … aku tahu kenapa kau tidak satupun menguasai jutsu elemen angin karena selama ini kau terus berlatih Hiraishin 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Benar. Jutsu itu sangat sulit dikuasai. Perlu waktu bertahun-tahun sampai aku bisa menguasainya. Begitu pun dengan Rasengan yang perlu waktu beberapa bulan untuk bisa mengontrolnya. Selama ini aku menghabiskan latihan hanya untuk menguasai kedua teknik itu."

"Bagaimana dengan Fuinjutsu dari clan Uzumaki?"

"Baru dasar-dasarnya saja."

"Lalu chakra control-mu?"

"Sudah sampai memotong daun."

"Cukup bagus." Puji Shisui. "Kau menguasai Kage Bunshin saja sudah dianggap bisa melakukan misi pengintaian. Seperti yang kau ketahui, Kage Bunshin bukan sekedar jutsu untuk bertarung, tapi jutsu itu dapat digunakan untuk menyelidiki daerah musuh dan mengumpulkan informasi. Dan sebenarnya niat Tobirama-sama menciptakan jutsu ini untuk mengumpulkan informasi lawan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, maskudnya kita tidak perlu memasuki wilayah musuh untuk mendapatkan informasi, cukup dengan membuat Kage Bunshin, melakukan Henge, dan perintahkan bunshinmu untuk mencari informasi. Jika ketahuan maka tinggal menghilang lalu secara otomatis informasi yang telah dikumpulkan sang bunshin akan sampai ke otak kita."

'Lagi-lagi Tobirama-sama yang menciptakan jutsu hebat. Kemarin Hidden: Fuin Michi dan Edo Tensei, sekarang Kage Bunshin. Ia memang layak dijadikan sebagai pemimpin divisi.' Batin Naruto terkesima dengan prestasi yang diraih Tobirama. Anak pirang itu cukup tahu bagaimana sulitnya Tobirama mencapai jabatan sekarang.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengajarimu jutsu kamuflase, yaitu **Meisaigakure no Jutsu**. Jutsu ini sangat penting bagi semua Ninja terutama divisi ANBU. Kau pastinya sudah tahu apa kegunaan jutsu kamuflase bagi kita."

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman. Mana mungkin ia tidak tahu apa kegunaan jutsu itu setelah kejadian kemarin. "Pastinya jutsu itu cocok untuk mengumpulkan informasi dan melarikan diri dari pertempuran jika situasi merugikan kita. Benar 'kan Shisui-san?"

"Tepat sekali. Baiklah sekarang kita langsung ke prakteknya saja. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan secara rinci jutsu ini. Untuk jutsu elemen angin, kau pelajari sendiri saja. Semua buku tentang elemen angin ada di perpustakaan di lantai 2 bawah tanah markas."

"Baik Kapten Shisui, aku akan segera membacanya sesudah latihan selesai. Dan untuk sekarang mohon kerja samanya."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Kapten lagi! Ini tidak sedang misi."

Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil tertawa hambar. Mulai sekarang ia akan lebih giat belajar lagi untuk menjadi kuat dan semakin kuat agar dapat menghancurkan semua musuhnya.

* * *

Sudah 2 minggu semenjak Naruto bergabung dalam divisi ANBU. Total misi yang sudah dilaksanakan dan berjalan sukses adalah 4 misi rank-A. Dalam misinya ia juga sudah membunuh 2 iblis berdarah murni, salah satunya adalah Alexia Bune. Naruto mendapat hadiah berupa kenaikan pangkat karena sudah menjalankan beberapa misi dan sukses. Sekarang ia adalah seorang Ninja dengan pangkat Prajurit Satu. Sebuah progress yang sangat cepat jika dilihat dengan sudut pandang waktu. Hanya dalam 2 minggu Naruto sudah naik pangkat. Mungkin jika ia tidak tergabung ke dalam divisi ANBU maka akan lama naik pangkatnya.

Teman-temannya juga ada yang sudah naik pangkat, dan ada yang belum. Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang pertama dalam angkatannya yang naik pangkat mendahului rekan-rekannya. Sampai saat ini ia sudah menyelesaikan enam misi, 5 misi rank-A dan 1 misi rank-S. sungguh sebuah pencapaian yang bagus. Mungkin dalam beberapa minggu lagi Sasuke akan kembali naik pangkat –itupun kalau ia giat mengambil misi 'orang lain' atau sekedar bergabung. Sasuke memang selalu ngotot minta diberikan misi pada petinggi. Naruto mengakui bahwa Sasuke memiliki ambisi yang besar dan tidak main-main. Ninja berambut raven itu ingin menyusul Itachi secepatnya.

Untuk kekuatan Naruto, ia jadi lebih berkembang dengan hampir menguasai jutsu kamuflase yang diajarkan Shisui 2 minggu lalu. Naruto belum menguasai jutsu Fuuton karena ia masih fokus pada jutsu kamuflase.

Saat ini, ia sedang menghadap pimipinan regu-15, Sersan Satu Shisui. Disampingnya sudah berdiri 2 orang yang akan menjadi rekan selama misinya. Mereka juga termasuk ke dalam regu-15. Tapi jika dilihat dari pangkat, sepertinya orang-orang yang berdiri bersama Naruto adalah para senior.

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang ke sini," Shisui membuka pembicaraannya dengan sedikit basa-basi. "Kalian akan menjalankan misi rank-S. Rincian misinya ada di sini." Shisui menyerahkan sebuah gulungan misi pada orang di samping kanan Naruto.

Semua membacanya, ternyata misi kali ini adalah misi penyelamatan 2 gadis yang disandra oleh seorang malaikat jatuh. Misi penyelamatan memang lebih sulit dari misi pembunuhan karena yang diberikan misi harus benar-benar memprioritaskan keselamatan target misinya. Otomatis tenaga dan pikiran akan terbuang lebih besar karena terus memikirkan rencana dan jalur pelarian untuk menyelamatkan target misi.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, ingin mengajukan pendapatnya tentang misi kali ini. Shisui menyilahkan Naruto untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa misi ini dibebankan pada divisi ANBU? Bukannya divisi Penyerang akan lebih mudah dan cepat menyelamatkan mereka? Menyelamatkan dan mengamankan adalah prioritas divisi Penyerang."

"Memang benar. Tapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Kelompok yang bertugas mengawasi kota sekitar telah terbunuh oleh malaikat jatuh yang sekaligus menjadi dalang penculikan 2 gadis. Malaikat jatuh itu berbahaya, bukan hanya kuat, ia juga telah mengetahui tentang fraksi Manusia beserta kekuatannya. Misi kali ini memiliki 2 tujuan yaitu menyelamatkan ke-2 gadis yang disandra dan membunuh malaikat jatuh itu sebelum dia memberitahukannya pada yang lain. Salah satu pemimpin divisi Penyerang meminta bantuan kita. Jadinya kita harus segera menyelesaikan misi ini. Kalian mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti, Sersan Satu Shisui-san." Ucap kompak mereka bertiga termasuk Naruto.

"Bagus. Maaf jika misi kali ini aku tidak ikut karena pekerjaan masih menumpuk. Aku serahkan komando pada Kopral Satu Kankuro. Dia yang akan menjadi pemimpin kalian selama misi ini. Apa ada yang keberatan?"

Tidak ada respon. Tanda mereka setuju.

Shisui bangkit dari kursi duduknya. "Setelah kalian mengerti detail misinya cepat pergi sekarang dan kembali hidup-hidup! Tidak ada kata mati diantara kalian." Kata Shisui tegas.

* * *

Naruto dan para rekannya sudah berada di tempat teleportasi. Menghadap Indra sebagai penjaga tempat ini. Mereka disuruh menunggu sebentar karena akan ada yang datang. Indra mengatakan yang datang adalah beberapa orang dari divisi Penyerang dan sisanya tidak dikenali.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul portal dimensi yang mengeluarkan 5 orang. Dua di antaranya Ninja divisi ANBU –Naruto mengetahui itu karena melihat pakaian yang mereka kenakan dan sisanya adalah gadis biasa dengan baju berlumuran darah. Mereka terbengong-bengong seperti baru melihat Elemental Nation saja.

"Kapten Kankuro, apa kau mengenali ketiga gadis itu? Sepertinya mereka baru melihat Elemental Nation. Apa mereka makhluk supernatural?" Tanya Naruto berbisik. Bermaksud tidak menyinggung 3 gadis itu.

"Mereka ya?" Gumam Kankuro. Melihat sebentar ketiga gadis yang sedang dibawa oleh 2 personel divisi Penyerang. "Mereka bukan makhluk supernatural, hanya manusia biasa. Mungkin mereka telah diselamatkan olek fraksi Manusia dan dibawa ke sini. Sepertinya mereka sebatang kara dan tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal. Memang fraksi Manusia bersedia menampung manusia korban makhluk supernatural. Seperti mereka." Jawab Kankuro.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Jadi karena itu ada beberapa golongan yang termasuk ke dalam fraksi Manusia tapi tidak mempunyai Chakra di dalam tubuh mereka. Memang lebih baik seperti itu, menampung orang sebatang kara karena ulah makhluk supernatural. Mereka juga sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup di bumi sana 'kan? Jadi pilihan untuk menawarkan kehidupan baru adalah pilihan paling tepat.

"Ayo semuanya! Sudah saatnya kita menjalankan misi ini. Ingat! Prioritas utama kita adalah menyelamatkan kedua gadis yang disandra apapun resikonya. Jangan ragu mengorbankan diri untuk kaum kita. Karena kita adalah fraksi Manusia yang berkewajiban untuk melindungi umat manusia!" Teriak Kankuro, membakar semangat kedua rekannya sebelum benar-benar menjalankan misi rank-S berbahaya ini.

"Siap Kapten!" Teriak kompak Naruto dan satu rekannya lagi yang belum ia kenal. Tapi dari suaranya, Naruto tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita.

Mereka lalu memasuki portal dimensi. Misi rank-S pertama Naruto akan segera dimulai!

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Catatan Penulis:_

Sekarang sudah jelas bagaimana sifat dan cara pandang Naruto terhadap kaum supernatural. Jadi kemungkinan besar di fic ini tidak akan ada yang namanya 'Naruto memihak kaum iblis'.

Untuk profile lengkap Naruto akan diberitahukan di chapter 4.

Bagi mereka yang merasa fanfic ini menarik tolong kasih pendapat, saran, dan kritik. Apapun itu akan saya terima mulai dari kritik ide sampai tata cara menulis.

Terima kasih sudah membaca karangan saya.

[19/10/2017]


	4. Chapter 4

BGM untuk chapter ini, yang belum punya download dulu!

 **1\. Naruto Shippuuden – Yogensha**

 **2\. Naruto Shippuuden – Kakuzu**

 **3\. High School DxD – Datenshi**

 **4\. One Piece – A True Hero**

.

.

.

 **Rise of Human I**

 _-Cerita ini murni fanfiction, saya tidak mengambil apapun dari cerita ini-_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Volume 1: Ninja Dari Elemental Nation**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Four Years Later ….**

 **(Play! Naruto Shippuuden – Yogensha)**

Hamparan tanah tandus dan kering, langit yang berwarna ungu, dan lubang bekas pertempuran di mana-mana menjadi pemandangan bagi mereka berdua yang sudah banyak mengalami pertarungan. Underworld adalah tempat kekuasaan para iblis sebelum malaikat jatuh datang ke sini, mendiami tanah yang bukan miliknya, dan menyebabkan perang pecah dengan tujuan memperebutkan wilayah. Itulah salah satu sebab terjadinya Great War.

Seorang pemuda bertopeng rubah berdiri sambil menggenggam katana di tangannya, menatap seseorang yang memiliki sepasang sayap hitam mirip sayap kelelawar. Dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka sedang bertarung habis-habisan. Beberapa lubang besar tercipta di mana-mana bekas efek teknik mereka berdua.

"Jadi itu kau, seseorang yang disebut **Kitsune Senkou**. Aku tak pernah berpikir kau secepat ini, benar-benar seorang _kilat._ " Kata atau lebih tepatnya gerutu yang keluar dari mulut seorang iblis laki-laki berdarah murni, ia memiliki surai berwarna hitam. Magdaran Bael namanya.

Magdaran Bael adalah High-Class Devil, anak kedua dari Lord Bael, juga adik Sairaorg Bael yang disebut-sebut iblis muda paling kuat. Magdaran juga adalah pewaris tahta keluarga Great King Bael. Sebagai iblis yang terlahir di clan Bael tentu saja Magdaran menguasai teknik Power of Destruction.

Magdaran mengeraskan rahangnya, kesal karena manusia di depannya datang tiba-tiba dan langsung menyerang. Untung ia memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga tidak mati dengan cepat. Setidaknya ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang balik. "Sebenarnya siapa kau? Seorang manusia sepertimu tidak bisa masuk ke Underworld."

"Aku? Bukan _Malaikat Pencabut Nyawamu_." Kata Naruto datar.

Sudah 4 tahun berlalu semenjak Naruto pertama kali bergabung dengan divisi ANBU. Ia sudah banyak melakukan misi berbahaya dari mulai rank-A sampai rank-SS. Dua tahun terakhir ini sistem pembagian tingkatan misi ditambah dengan memasukkan misi rank-SS, sebuah misi yang lebih sulit dari misi rank-S. Naruto yang sekarang sudah menginjak usia 16 tahun telah mengalami banyak sekali pertarungan, pertarungan yang telah mengubah cara pandang Naruto terhadap kaum supernatural dari benci menjadi _semakin_ benci, khususnya iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

"Ck! Apa yang atasanmu tugaskan padamu? Kau ingin membunuhku? Heh, jangan naïf dulu dasar kumpulan manusia bodoh yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai fraksi Manusia." Magdaran menatap remeh Naruto.

Sudah 1 tahun fraksi Manusia mulai dikenal di seluruh kalangan kaum supernatural baik itu iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, sampai para mitologi di dunia. Tapi hanya ada beberapa orang yang benar-benar tahu tentang fraksi Manusia. Selebihnya hanya tahu dari rumor yang beredar seperti Magdaran Bael yang tahu ada fraksi Manusia dari julukan Kitsune Senkou. Ia tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana kekuatan fraksi Manusia.

"Misiku adalah membunuhmu." Kata Naruto singkat, padat, dan terdengar jelas di telinga iblis Bael itu.

Kali ini fraksi Manusia bukan bertindak karena ada yang berbuat tidak manusiawi pada manusia, tapi mereka bertindak untuk melemahkan kekuatan fraksi lain. Sudah cukup bagi mereka sebagai defender, kali ini mereka bertindak sebagai attacker. Fraksi Manusia sudah sampai pada 1 keputusan bahwa melenyapkan segala kaum supernatural yang pernah menyakiti manusia adalah tujuan terbesar mereka. Ini demi kebaikkan umat manusia di masa depan. Mereka berpikir lebih baik tidak ada kaum supernatural yang hidup di dunia.

"Bunuhlah sebelum aku membunuhmu dasar bedebah!" Teriak Magdaran sambil menembakkan tombak-tombak Power of Destruction pada Naruto.

 **(Play! Naruto Shippuuden – Kakuzu)**

ANBU pirang itu belum bergerak, mencari dan menganalisis kelemahan yang ada. Siapa tahu itu bisa membuatnya memiliki celah untuk menyerang balik yang efektif. Naruto mempelajari hal itu dari guru sekaligus atasannya, Uchiha Shisui yang kini menjabat sebagai pimpinan peleton-3 dengan pangkatnya yang sudah Letnan Dua. Shisui pernah berkata pada Naruto bahwa _semua jutsu atau teknik pasti punya kelemahan_.

Naruto merangkai segel tangan, ia sudah bersiap dengan jutsu percobaannya.

" _ **Fuuton: Daitoppa"**_

Sebuah hembusan angin kencang tiba-tiba muncul. Layaknya tornado, angin itu melesat cepat menuju 5 buah tombak Power of Destruction Magdaran. Tidak ada efek yang ditimbulkan, kelima buah tombak itu tetap maju dengan kecepatan sama, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berbeda dengan Magdaran yang ada di belakang, ia terseret beberapa centi karena hembusan angin yang kuat.

'Jadi seperti itu cara kerja Power of Destruction ya … bukan hanya bisa melenyapkan makhluk hidup dan benda padat, kekuatan itu juga bisa melenyapkan hal-hal yang tidak bisa digenggam oleh seseorang seperti udara dan angin. Ini berbahaya!' batin Naruto menganalisis.

Percuma membuat kekkai biasa, kekkai itu akan hancur dalam sekejap. Hanya orang-orang dengan tingkat kekuatan tertinggi saja yang bisa menangani Power of Destruction. Lagi pula Naruto tidak memiliki jutsu berbasis kekkai yang kuat. Ia harus segera bergerak cepat sebelum tombak-tombak itu benar-benar menyentuh tubuhnya.

Naruto mengambil kunai yang telah diberi tanda Hiraishin di kantong ninjanya dengan tangan kiri, tangan satunya lagi masih setia menggenggam sebilah katana tajam. ANBU pirang itu lalu melemparkan kunai ke arah kepala Magdaran melewati celah-celah tombak Power of Destruction.

Kecepatan lajunya kunai lebih cepat beberapa kali lipat daripada kelima tombak yang dilesatkan Magdaran sehingga kunai Naruto lebih dulu sampai pada target. Magdaran menatap remeh sebilah kunai kecil yang dilesatkan oleh musuhnya, apa tidak ada senjata lain yang lebih mematikan? Selama ini musuhnya belum menunjukkan kekuatan asli. Naruto terus menghindari serangan Power of Destruction dan melakukan jutsu-jutsu kecil yang tentu saja gagal melukai Magdaran. Bagi iblis keturunan murni sekaligus High-Class Devil tentu saja mudah untuk menghindari kunai itu. Magdaran memiringkan kelapanya sehingga kunai Naruto hanya mengenai udara beracun Underworld.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kelima tombak sudah berada di dekat Naruto, siap untuk menusuk dan melenyapkan Naruto dari dunia ini. Tapi, ANBU pirang itu menghilang seketika membuat Magdaran menatap sebal ke arah 5 buah tombak yang tidak mengenai sasaran. Ia melirik ke sekitar, ingin mengetahui musuhnya muncul di mana. Seketika itu Magdaran akan langsung menyerang Naruto lagi.

 _Cleb!_

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, mata Magdaran membulat sempurna saat ia merasakan sakit yang teramat di punggungnya. Ia merendahkan tatapan dan melihat sebilah katana telah sukses menembus tubuhnya. Darah seketika mengalir ke luar dengan cepat. Baik itu dari luka tusukan atau mulut Magdaran.

Ia menengok ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba keluar. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" Tanya kesakitan Magdaran.

"Hn. Kupikir kau jenius karena mengetahui rahasia dibalik jutsu teleportasiku. Tapi sepertinya aku salah perhitungan terhadap dirimu."

"Cepat jelaskan dasar manusia rendahan!"

"Baiklah," Naruto menekan katananya cukup kuat, membuat Magdaran berteriak kesakitan. Untung saja ia telah memasang kekkai khusus agar orang-orang yang berada di luar kekkai tidak menyadari akan pertarungan mereka berdua. Jutsu ini memiliki konsep hampir sama seperti kekkai yang sering digunakan oleh para malaikat jatuh.

"Ingat dengan kunai yang kulesatkan padamu? Aku memasang tanda Hiraishin pada kunai itu sehingga aku bisa melakukan teleport. Kunai itu mengarah padamu dan kau diamkan saja melewati dirimu sehingga aku bisa melakukan teleportasi ke belakangmu. Sekarang kau paham?" jelas Naruto.

Magdaran menyeringai tipis, terkekeh dalam hati karena Naruto dengan bodohnya memberitahukan bagaimana jutsu teleportasi merepotkan itu bekerja. Sebuah piringan cakram tipis dan tajam berwarna hitam dengan outline merah tercipta di tangannya, piringan cakram itu tercipta dari Power of Destruction. Ia langsung berbalik badan, tidak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya dan menyerang Naruto. Berharap dapat membelah tubuh musuhnya.

Naruto dapat menghindar dengan mudah lalu lompat ke belakang setelah melepaskan katananya dan memegang tubuh iblis keturunan Bael saat Magdaran pertama kali melakukan gerakan. Refleks yang Naruto miliki sudah sangat baik. Jangan ditanyakan lagi bagaimana ia bisa memiliki refleks yang bagus, karena Naruto telah berlatih dan mengalami pertempuran hidup mati beberapa kali.

Magdaran membuang ludah yang telah bercampur dengan darah, sebal karena lagi-lagi serangannya gagal. Sekarang ia tidak akan meremehkan manusia yang diberi julukan Kitsune Senkou. Musuhnya kali ini sangat-sangatlah cepat. Lengah sedikit maka nyawa taruhannya.

 _Cleb!_

"Arrgh!" Jerit kesakitan Magdaran untuk yang kedua kalinya, dengan sebab yang sama yaitu tusukan katana. Kali ini langsung dari depan. "Si-sialan kau. Kenapa kau bisa melakukan teleport langsung padaku? Padalah aku su-sudah memastikan tidak ada kunai yang kau bicarakan tadi di sekitarku."

"Kau ingin tahu? Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukannya. Tapi sebelum itu …," tangan Naruto yang satunya lagi memegang dada Magdaran.

Naruto melakukan salah satu Fuinjutsu yang ia kuasai. Perlahan-lahan seluruh tubuh Magdaran diselimuti oleh garis-garis hitam. Sebuah Fuinjutsu berupa segel kutukan yang berfungsi untuk melumpuhkan tubuh. Bisa dibilang jutsu Naruto yang satu ini lebih condong ke Juinjutsu.

"Apa yang ka-kau lakukan pada tubuhku?" Magdaran sulit bergerak.

"Menanamkan segel kutukan yang berfungsi untuk melumpuhkan tubuhmu. Kembali ke topik awal, sebelum kau menyerangku aku sudah membuat tanda Hiraishin di punggungmu sehingga aku bisa melakukan teleport langsung pada dirimu." Jawab Naruto. "Magdaran Bael, kau sudah kalah."

"Jangan bercanda manusia rendahan! Aku kalah? Mana mungkin seorang iblis kelas atas sepertiku bisa kalah oleh manusia rendahan sepertimu."

Naruto menghela nafas. Seperti inilah keadaan jika ANBU pirang itu berhadapan dengan seorang iblis. Selalu sombong meskipun tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mati. Dasar makhluk menjijikkan. Naruto sangat tidak menyukai sifat iblis yang selalu merendahkan orang lain terutama manusia dan sangat sombong bahkan di akhir kematiannya.

ANBU pirang itu mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari kantung ninjanya. Seperti biasa dan yang tertera di dalam gulungan misi bahwa selain membunuh Magdaran Bael misi Naruto adalah mengambil sampel DNA targetnya untuk dibangkitkan kembali menggunakan Edo Tensei sehingga bisa dimanfaatkan oleh fraksi Manusia. Kekuatan Power of Destruction sangat berharga juga bagus untuk penyerangan.

Setelah mengambil darah Magdaran, Naruto tak segan membunuhnya langsung. Dengan begini, misinya telah selesai. Tinggal menghapus jejak.

* * *

Naruto kembali ke Elemental Nation dengan selamat tanpa mengalami luka yang serius. ANBU senior berambut pirang itu merupakan salah satu personel ANBU paling kuat. Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun lagi Naruto akan masuk ke jajaran Perwira. Naruto adalah Ninja kuat meskipun memiliki sedikit jutsu berdaya rusak besar. Ia lebih memilih menguasai jutsu simpel yang dapat mendukung jutsu andalannya, Hiraishin.

Seperti halnya tadi, dengan mengkombinasikan Hiraishin dan Fuinjutsu pelumpuh tubuh Naruto dapat mengalahkan Magdaran dengan mudah. Belum lagi kombinasi antara Hiraishin dan Rasengan yang pastinya sangat mematikan.

Naruto langsung menuju markas setelah berbincang sebentar dengan penjaga gerbang, Ootsutsuki Indra. Setelah menyerahkan sampel darah yang ia dapat kepada pimpinannya, Naruto akan berjalan-jalan sebentar ke desa Konoha sebagai pelepas stress karena beberapa minggu ini ia menjalankan misi lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Ini sampel darah Magdaran Bael, Komandan." Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan botol berisi darah.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah melakukan misi ini dengan baik, Sersan Mayor Naruto." Kata Komandan, datar, tegas. Ia mengambil botol itu.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri."

"Silahkan. Kusarankan agar kau beristirahat sejenak. Mungkin pergi ke tempat hiburan akan menyegarkan pikiranmu." Saran Komandan.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Komandan."

Naruto keluar dari ruang komandannya, pergi menuju kamar untuk ganti baju dan membersihkan badan. Setelah itu Naruto bergebas menuju desa Konoha mencari hiburan sekaligus bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

* * *

Malam hari di Konoha begitu ramai. Apalagi sekarang adalah malam Minggu. Meskipun Konoha adalah pusat pemerintahan yang kesehariannya selalu sibuk dengan urusan fraksi Manusia, tetapi hiburan di sini tidak kalah ramai dari desa-desa lainnya. Konoha termasuk ke dalam salah satu desa yang menyediakan hiburan paling banyak. Sebagai desa paling sibuk tentu saja harus ada hiburan yang banyak untuk melepaskan stress.

Naruto berjalan santai, jalanan yang ia lalui cukup ramai seperti biasa. Naruto hafal bangunan-bangunan apa saja yang berdiri di sepanjang jalanan ini karena ia sering melewatinya dulu. Kedai ramen yang tidak berubah, taman yang sedikit diubah tatanannya, dan beberapa pusat perbelanjaan lainnya yang ditingkatkan menjadi 2 lantai, entah itu toko pakaian atau toko persenjataan.

Naruto menghentikan langkah tepat di depan sebuah kedai yang ia baru lihat. Perasaan dulu kedai itu tidak ada. Mungkinkah seseorang telah mendirikan kedai di sini? Bisa jadi, karena tahun ke tahunnya bangunan-bangunan akan semakin meningkat.

Naruto membaca plang nama kedai itu, "Kedai Kari Konoha," gumamnya. "Nama yang lumayan bagus." Lanjutnya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi tapi saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sudah tidak asing, Naruto menghentikan langkah, berbalik dan memandang pintu kedai kari itu.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda, kami akan menunggu kedatangan anda kembali." Seorang wanita berumur 20 tahun menunduk pada beberapa pelanggannya.

Naruto memandang wanita itu, rasanya ia pernah bertemu dengan dia tapi entah di mana. Naruto berpikir di mana ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu. Yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke Naruto, setelah terdiam beberapa detik wajahnya langsung sumrigah. Ia melambaikan tangan, "Naruto-kun ke sini!"

Ah Naruto baru ingat. Ia kenal dengan perempuan bersurai pirang agak panjang itu. Naruto segera mendekat menuju kedai kari. Ia tersenyum, "Lama tidak beremu, Krista-san."

"Kamu benar Naruto-kun 'kan? Wah aku tidak menyangka kamu banyak berubah setelah 4 tahun tidak bertemu. Ayo masuk dulu." Tawar wanita itu yang bernama Krista.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah, kupikir makan kari hangat-hangat di malam hari akan lebih enak."

Krista segera menuntun Naruto menuju meja yang kosong, kedai ini cukup ramai. Wanita bersurai pirang itu menyuruh Naruto memilih pesanan. Setelah melihat menu, Naruto memutuskan memesan kari lidah sapi. Krista segera memberitahukan pesanan pada koki sekaligus mengajak satu orang lagi untuk menemui Naruto.

Naruto melihat Krista datang dengan seorang wanita, kali ini bersurai hitam panjang dan memiliki umur yang sama dengan Krista. Naruto tahu siapa itu.

"Hestia-san, lama tidak bertemu."

"Naruto-kun! Aku tidak menyangka kamu sudah sebesar ini."

"Ahaha …," Naruto tertawa canggung. "Biasanya seorang remaja memang cepat pertumbuhannya."

"Benar juga."

"Jadi kalian bekerja di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bekerja? Tidak." Krista menggeleng pelan. "Kami adalah pemilik kedai ini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat. Kalian sudah sukses di sini meskipun baru tinggal selama 4 tahun."

Dipuji seperti itu, tentu saja mereka malu sekaligus senang. Pipi mereka bersemu merah.

"Te-terima kasih."

Mereka bertiga duduk saling berhadapan. Membicarakan tentang kenangan masa lalu. Suka dukanya ketika pertama kali berada di sini. Naruto pun sama, sedikit membicarakan pengalamannya selama bertugas sebagai ANBU. Pokoknya mereka bertiga seperti sedang bernostalgia. Krista dan Hestia adalah gadis yang dulu diselamatkan oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya 4 tahun silam, saat misi rank-S pertama Naruto yang ditugaskan untuk membebaskan 2 gadis yang disandra oleh seorang malaikat jatuh.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kankuro-san dan Karui-san, apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hestia.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya … sudah 3 tahun berlalu kami terpisah regu. Kankuro-san dan Karui-san dipindahkan tugas ke unit lain. Aku juga tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan mereka karena kesibukan misi. Yang terakhir kudengar mereka berdua baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu baguslah. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dan melihat perubahan mereka."

"Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, sungguh banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga." Kata Naruto, menerawang jauh ke langit dari balik jendela. Mengingat kejadian pertama kalinya ia menjalankan misi rank-S.

* * *

 _4 tahun lalu …._

Lubang teleportasi hitam tercipta dari ketiadaan di semak belukar dekat sebuah gereja tua tidak terawat. Dari lubang itu keluar 3 sosok bertopeng yang memakai armor berwarna abu-abu. Mereka adalah tim dari regu-15 yang ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan 2 manusia yang disandra oleh seorang malaikat jatuh.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap langit hitam yang ditaburi banyak bintang, lampu-lampu terang beragam warna jauh di sudut menglihatannya. Jadi ini dunia yang ditempati manusia? Naruto baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tanah yang dinamakan bumi. Keadaan di sini hampir sama seperti di Elemental Nation namun kota bernama Venesia jauh lebih indah. Yap! Naruto sekarang berada di salah satu kota yang terletak di negara Italia. sebuah negara yang berada di benua Eropa.

Kota Venesia atau sering disebut kota Kanal terletak dibagian utara Italia. Merupakan salah satu destinasi wisata paling diminati oleh seluruh orang. Kota ini sangat indah dengan tersusun dari 118 pulau kecil yang terpisah oleh kanal-kanal dan jembatan sebagai penghubungnya. Alat transportasi air merupakan salah satu transportasi yang paling banyak digunakan oleh masyarakat setempat.

Dan saat ini, mereka bertiga sudah berada di pinggiran kota Venesia yang cukup sepi.

Seorang pria bertopeng dengan motif garis-garis berwarna ungu menoleh pada 2 rekannya, "Kalian siap?"

"Kami siap, Kapten Kankuro." Jawab mereka berdua sambil mengangguk.

"Yosh, sebelum menjalankan misi aku akan sedikit menerangkan tentang kondisi kita saat ini. Seperti yang sudah tertera di gulungan misi bahwa tempat persembunyian sekaligus penyandraan 2 gadis manusia adalah gereja tua yang sudah tidak terpakai di depan kita." Kankuro menunjuk sebuah gereja tua tidak terlalu besar.

"Musuh kita pasti sudah memasang kekkai agar orang luar tidak mengetahui aksinya. Rencana kita adalah mengacaukan pikirannya dengan berpikir bahwa yang masuk ke dalam kekkai hanya satu orang. Kita akan melakukan serangan kejutan tanpa ada jeda seperti yang biasa divisi ANBU lakukan. Menyerang musuh tiba-tiba, membunuh dengan cepat bahkan yang dibunuh pun tidak sadar." Jelas Kankuro. "Karui dan Naruto akan menjadi eksekusi. Kalian siapkan serangan kejutan yang dapat langsung membunuhnya. Tapi kalian juga harus berhati-hati karena musuh kita saat ini lumayan sulit. Mengerti?"

"Siap Kapten!"

Akhirnya Naruto tahu siapa nama wanita yang menjadi rekan misinya. ANBU wanita berambut merah panjang serta memiliki kulit gelap itu namanya Karui. Naruto sekilas berpikir apakah Karui berasal dari clan Uzumaki karena melihat rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

Karui menoleh pada Naruto, "Kau siap _junior_?"

"Aku siap Karui-san."

"Bagus. Sekarang mari jalankan rencana kita. Kalian berdua nonaktifkan Chakra masing-masing! Setelah itu tekan hawa kalian sampai titik terendah agar musuh tidak menyadari keberadaan kalian."

Mereka menjalankan misi sesuai yang diperintah oleh Kankuro, ANBU bertopeng motif garis-garis ungu itu menerobos masuk kekkai. Naruto dan Karui langsung menyelinap.

 **(Play! High School DxD – Datenshi)**

Di dalam gereja tua, seorang pria kekar bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna hitam seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu setelah merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang. Hanya satu orang dan memiliki aura seperti manusia berkekuatan yang beberapa jam lalu ia bunuh. Pria itu adalah seorang malaikat jatuh dengan 2 pasang sayap hitam mirip gagak bernama Gildo.

Gildo menyeringai tipis, "Bodoh, hanya mengirimkan satu orang saja tidak cukup untuk membunuhku, apalagi menyelamatkan 2 gadis cantik ini." Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat 2 gadis yang mulutnya dibekap, kaki dan tangannya diikat sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua gadis itu menatap takut Gildo sembari mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh, ini neraka bagi mereka.

"Sepertinya acara _bersenang-senangku_ dengan kalian sedikit terganggu oleh kehadiran kecoa." Gildo memegang dagu gadis remaja bersurai pirang berumur 16 tahun lalu menjilat pipi mulus itu. Membuat yang dijilat meronta, berusaha menjauhkan pipinya dari lidah menjijikan Gildo.

"Tidak mau ya? Hn. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan kenikmatan duniawi." Gildo melangkah ke depan. Menunggu musuh yang semakin mendekat menuju arahnya dengan tatapan sombong. Tidak takut, tidak pula terintimidasi. Ia optimis akan mengalahkan musuhnya.

Bunyi pintu dibuka menggema di dalam gereja itu. Keadaan kembali hening, Gildo tidak melihat siapapun di balik pintu yang terbuka setengahnya. Padahal ia yakin merasakan hawa kehadiran musuhnya tepat di balik pintu besar itu. Tapi sekarang ke mana perginya?

Beberapa detik berpikir, Gildo seketika mendengar suara aneh dari arah sisi kanan dan kiri. Merasa curiga, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati puluhan kunai melesat padanya dari dua arah. Kanan dan kiri. Bagi seorang malaikat jatuh yang memiliki 2 pasang sayap, tentu saja serangan seperti itu dapat dihindari dengan mudah meskipun Gildo sempat kaget karena ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan dadakan. Gildo terbang ke atas dengan sayapnya, melihat ke bawah, puluhan kunai itu tertancab di dinding-dinding gereja.

"Hampir saja, cara bertarung manusia satu ini sedikit berbeda dengan tadi." Gumam Gildo.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu pada sesuatu yang tidak penting."

Suara berat seseorang menggema di telinga Gildo. Arahnya dari atas. Ia mendongkak dan melihat kaki yang melesat menuju kepala … atau lebih tepatnya wajahnya.

 _Buak!_

Tendangan kaki kanan terlapisi Chakra yang dilesatkan oleh Kankuro sukses mengenai wajah musuhnya. Saking kuatnya dorongan yang dihasilkan oleh tendangan itu membuat Gildo terpental ke bawah dan menubruk beberapa kursi panjang gereja. Kepulan debu terbang indah bagaikan bunga sakura yang tertiup oleh hangatnya angin musim semi, membuat tubuh Gildo tidak terlihat karena tebalnya debu yang mengitari dirinya.

Dengan sigap Kankuro mendarat di dekat 2 gadis itu. Melepas tali yang mengikat anggota gerak tubuh mereka, lalu menyuruh untuk pergi dari gereja. Tentu saja seorang malaikat jatuh sekelas Gildo yang memiliki banyak pengalaman bertarung tidak akan membiarkan aksi musuhnya berjalan mulus. Dari balik kepulan debu yang masih tebal keluar Light Spear berukuran sedang, langsung mengarah pada Kankuro.

Kankuro menggerakkan jari tengahnya, jika dilihat lebih teliti terdapat benang chakra di ujung jari-jarinya yang terhubung pada sesuatu. Yang dikatakan _sesuatu_ itu muncul dari arah samping, sebuah boneka kayu dengan perawakan seperti manusia namun memiliki 4 tangan.

" _ **Karasu: Kekkai"**_

Light Spear itu terpental ke belakang karena tertahan oleh sesuatu kasat mata yang diciptakan dengan menggunakan media boneka tadi. Kankuro berhasil mengamankan 2 gadis yang masih ketakutan di belakangnya. Ia harus memastikan keselamatan, itulah tujuan utama misi ini.

Kepulan debu mulai menipis, hilang, dan menampilkan Gildo yang berdiri tegap sambil memandang benci Kankuro. Ia meludah, mengeluarkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Dasar manusia rendahan, beraninya kau menendang seorang malaikat jatuh yang agung sepertiku!" Nada benci sangat terasa di setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Gildo.

Kankuro tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya diam.

 **(Play! One Piece – A True Hero)**

 _Deg!_

Gildo membulatkan matanya saat ia merasakan tekanan energi muncul tiba-tiba dari arah samping kanan dan melesat cepat menuju dirinya. Malaikat jatuh bersayap 2 pasang itu menoleh, melihat seseorang bertopeng berambut pirang yang pakaiannya sama seperti Kankuro. Musuh baru? Tentu saja. Siapapun akan berpikir seperti itu jika dihadapkan dengan situasi ini.

Yang muncul adalah Naruto, sambil menggenggam katananya ia melesat cepat berniat menebas musuhnya tanpa ampun. Serangan kejutan dan teknik efisien adalah strategi dasar divisi ANBU.

 _Syut!_

Tidak hanya itu, sebuah kunai muncul dari kiri dan mengarah langsung pada kepala Gildo.

Situasi ini hampir mirip seperti situasi sebelumnya yang tiba-tiba melakukan serangan kejutan dari arah kanan dan kiri.

'Pisau aneh muncul di samping kiriku, sedangkan seseorang dengan katana muncul di samping kanan. Hiraukan pisau aneh itu, musuhku yang berada di kanan jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada satu senjata kecil.' Batin Gildo menganalisis. Ia mengabaikan kunai yang melesat ke arahnya lalu berbalik ke kanan, menghadap musuhnya yang lebih pendek darinya.

Naruto sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk menebas. Gildo tidak akan membiarkan musuhnya melakukan gerakan, ia dengan kecepatannya langsung meninju perut Naruto sampai katana itu terlepas dari genggaman.

 _Boft!_

"Apa?!" Gildo kaget karena musuhnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Satu detik kemudian ia juga mendengar suara yang sama dari arah belakang. Gildo menoleh dan melihat kunai yang tadi mengarah padanya berubah menjadi seseorang, lebih tepatnya Karui. Ia melakukan Henge untuk mengecoh malaikat jatuh itu.

'Serangan tipuan? Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan tertipu oleh kumpulan manusia bodoh seperti mereka!'

Gildo berbalik, jarak seperti ini tidak mungkin untuk menyerang ataupun menghindar. Waktunya sangat sempit. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah bertahan. Gildo cukup optimis dengan pertahanan yang ia miliki.

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari tempatnya menghilang. Itu sudah pasti jutsu Hiraishin. Jika diperhatkan lagi, terdapat tanda Hiraishin di gagang katana Naruto. Kali ini Gildo didesak dari 2 arah. Sangat mustahil untuknya menghindar, bahkan ia tidak sempat membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan karena sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kena kau!"

 _Cleb!_

2 katana sukses menusuk sampai menembus tubuh Gildo. Malaikat jatuh itu memuntahkan darah cukup banyak. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan … tidak pernah teralami sebelumnya. Sekarang adalah kali pertamanya Gildo merasakan luka parah. Di sisi lain, Kankuro tersenyum tipis di balik topengnya. Aksi yang rekannya tontonkan sangat menarik. Ia tidak pernah menyangka seseorang yang baru berkenalan seperti Naruto dan Karui bisa bekerja sama dengan apik seperti itu. Hal yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mati, malaikat jatuh." Kata Naruto. Dingin.

"Ck! Bukan kau yang memutuskan aku mati atau tidak."

Gildo memusatkan energi cahayanya ke tangannya. Cahaya yang cukup silau langsung memancar dari kedua tangan Gildo. Memanfaatkan momen di mana kedua musuhnya sedang terganggu oleh silaunya cahaya, Gildo yang masih bisa menggerakkan tangannya langsung meninju Naruto dan Karui dengan cepat. Sasaran tinjunya adalah topeng yang dikenakan oleh musuh.

 _Buak!_

Karui berhasil menghindar, tapi sayang bagi Naruto karena harus merasakan perihnya bogem mentah penuh kekuatan cahaya tepat di wajahnya. Naruto terpental cukup jauh. Topengnya retak. Retakan itu merambat, semakin besar, dan tidak lama kemudian topeng yang dikenakan ANBU pirang itu hancur menjadi beberapa bagian. Di sudut bibirnya keluar sedikit darah.

'Sial! tinjunya benar-benar kuat.' Batin Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Keh, hanya bocah ingusan ya …," kata remeh Gildo yang tubuhnya telah terbebas dari tusukan katana.

Kankuro yang melihat musuhnya kehilangan fokus kepada dirinya langsung memerintahkan kedua gadis remaja itu untuk keluar dari gereja melalui lubang di dinding yang Naruto buat sebelum melakukan serangan. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk dan buru-buru mendekati lubang dinding. Mereka berlari secepat mungkin, seperti sedang dikejar oleng anjing namun ini lebih parah dari itu. Mereka berdua ingin secepatnya terbebas dari _neraka!_

Derap langkah kaki cepat tentu saja menggema di seluruh ruangan. Makhluk supernatural yang notabennya memiliki panca indera lebih tajam berkali-kali lipat dari manusia tentu saja mendengar langkah kaki itu, bahkan sangat jelas di jarak hampir 10 meter. Perhatian Gildo teralihkan pada 2 gadis yang telah disandranya. "Mencoba kabur kah? Tidak akan bisa! Kalian akan menjadi _pemuas nafsu_ selama beberapa bulan ke depan!" Teriak Gildo sambil membuat beberapa Light Spear dan langsung dilesatkan.

Naruto, Kankuro, dan Karui kaget. Serangan yang mengarah pada 2 gadis remaja itu melesat cepat. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Bagaimanapun mereka harus memastikan keselamatan target misi. Kankuro melesatkan boneka kayunya, bersiap dengan jutsu kekkai tadi. Karui, memutuskan untuk menyerang Gildo dari arah belakang. Ia tidak akan bisa membantu menyelamatkan karena jaraknya terlalu jauh. Naruto secara refleks melesatkan kunai yang telah diberi tanda Hiraishin setelah menyarungkan kembali katana. Kali ini tangan yang dipakai untuk melempar kunai itu dilapisi Chakra agar kekuatan melemparnya bertambah, otomatis laju kunai pun akan bertambah cepat dari biasanya.

 _Stab!_

Kunai Naruto lebih dulu sampai di dekat 2 gadis remaja itu. Tanpa basa basi ANBU pirang langsung menghilang dan muncul di hadapan target misi.

"Naruto! Segera menghindar dari sana!" Teriak Kankuro.

ANBU pirang itu menoleh, terkejut karena sebentar lagi 3 buah Light Spear sampai pada dirinya. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya yang terancam mati, Naruto dengan cepat memeluk kedua gadis itu. Melindungi target misinya dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai _tameng!_

Seperti kata Kankuro, sebagai bagian dari fraksi Manusia, Naruto harus melindungi sesamanya meskipun nyawa taruhannya.

Jarak antara punggung Naruto dan 3 Light Spear itu hanya 1 cm. Butuh 0,1 detik lagi untuk Light Spear menancap di tubuh Naruto.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Catatan Penulis:_

Akhirnya sudah tembus 4k+! Chapter 1-4 sebenarnya hanya prolog yang sedikit banyaknya menjelaskan tentang fraksi Manusia dan sifat si tokoh utama favorit kita ini, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Chapter depan sudah memasuki cerita utama di mana Naruto yang sudah berada di kota Kuoh, tempat para iblis dengan clan ternama tinggal. So, keep reading and make me fun.

Untuk BGM-nya bagaimana? Kerasa atau sampai kebawa perasaan? Saya berharap semoga dengan BGM yang ada feel-nya lebih kerasa.

Saya masih banyak melakukan kesalahan, jadi mohon maaf.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, ini profile lengkap Naruto;

 _ **Name:**_ _Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

 _ **Nickname:**_ _Kitsune Senko_

 _ **Race:**_ _Human_

 _ **Affiliation:**_ _Human Faction, Namikaze and Uzumaki clan_

 _ **Equipment & Abilities: **__Chakra, Senjutsu, Sword_

 _ **Relatives:**_ _Namikaze Minato (Father), Uzumaki Kushina (Mother)_

 _ **Rank:**_ _Ninja Soldier – Sergeant Major_

 _ **Division:**_ _ANBU – Regiment 4_

 _ **Detail Finish Mission:**_ _68 rank-A, 21 rank-S, 4 rank-SS_

 _ **Awards:**_ _-_

 _ **Killed:**_ _19 Pure-Blooded Devils, 21 Fallen Angels_

Bagi mereka yang merasa fanfic ini menarik tolong kasih pendapat, saran, dan kritik. Apapun itu akan saya terima mulai dari kritik ide sampai tata cara menulis.

Terima kasih sudah membaca karangan saya.

[15/11/2017]


	5. Chapter 5

BGM untuk chapter ini:

 **1\. One Piece – Hero Coming**

 **2\. Naruto Shippuuden – Hyouhaku**

.

.

.

 **Rise of Human I**

 _-Cerita ini murni fanfiction, saya tidak mengambil apapun dari cerita ini-_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Volume 1: Ninja Dari Elemental Nation**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kuoh Academy**

Kankuro menatap cemas bawahannya yang sedang berusaha melindungi target misi. Laju bonekanya tidak secepat Light Spear apalagi kunai Naruto. Kalau begini ia tidak bisa membuat kekkai. Kankuro dipastikan tidak akan sempat menolong Naruto dan 2 gadis itu. Sedangkan dengan Karui, ia muncul di belakang Gildo sambil mengacungkan katananya, bersiap membelah malaikat jatuh sombong itu menjadi 2 bagian. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah rekan pirangnya, gelisah, takut, perasaan itu berkecambuk saat Karui melihat Naruto di ujung kematian. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, yang ANBU berambut merah itu bisa lakukan hanyalah berusaha membunuh Gildo. Itulah yang lebih baik ia lakukan. Dengan begini _mungkin_ jika Naruto mati maka kematiannya tidak sia-sia.

Naruto yang berada di ambang kematian, berusaha untuk membuat segel tangan tunggal agar Hiraishin dapat bekerja. Tapi apakah anak pirang itu sempat membuat hanya dalam waktu 0,1 detik? Jawabannya sudah pasti tidak!

'Aku tidak akan sempat!' Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Meringis. Sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba dingin.

 _Crash!_

1 buah Light Spear sukses menancab di punggung Naruto. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyakitkan tiba-tiba menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Darah bercipratan ke mana-mana. Meskipun saraf otaknya terpusat pada rasa sakit, Naruto masih bisa berpikir normal. Biasanya orang jika sudah mendapatkan luka seperti itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih, yang ada di pikiran hanya kepedihan dari rasa sakit itu. Tapi Naruto tidak, ia masih bisa berpikir bagaimana caranya agar lolos dari sisa tombak yang sebentar lagi akan sampai.

Sebentar lagi … sebentar lagi Naruto akan selesai membuat segel tangan tunggal menggunakan tangan kanannya.

" _ **Hiraishin"**_

Menghilang tiba-tiba. Keempat Light Spear hanya mengenai tembok di depannya dan tidak lama meledak. Naruto berhasil mengamankan kedua gadis itu, tapi sayangnya ia mengalami luka yang sangat parah.

"Naruto!" Teriak Kankuro panic melihat reruntuhan akibat ledakan tadi. Ia berharap ANBU pirang itu selamat.

Di sisi lain, Karui gagal membunuh Gildo. Malaikat jatuh bersurai hitam itu berhasil memblok laju katana Karui menggunakan sayap yang telah ia kerasakan. Karui tergeletak di antara puing-puing bangku setelah Gildo menendang perut Karui dengan kekuatan penuh.

Di luar gereja, Naruto beserta yang lainnya muncul tiba-tiba di tengah hamparan rumput liar yang menjulang cukup tinggi. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tergeletak. Nafasnya memburu seperti habis lari sejauh 10 km. Gadis pirang yang bernama Krista dan satunya lagi bernama Hestia menutup mulut. Perasaan mual di perut tiba-tiba mereka rasakan. Inilah efek dari jutsu Hiraishin bagi yang belum pernah melakukannya. Ditambah, bau amis dari darah Naruto membuat rasa mual mereka semakin menjadi.

Naruto menggerakkan matanya, melihat Krista dan Hestia yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya. "Ka-kalian tidak apa-apa? … chough!" Tanya Naruto. Memuntahkan darah di akhir perkataannya.

Krista yang pertama tersadar langsung memegang tubuh Naruto. Air matanya kembali mengalir melihat sang Pahlawan dalam kondisi parah seperti ini. Gadis pirang itu tidak mempedulikan bau amis yang menyengat.

"A-apa kamu baik-baik saja? Aduh … ba-bagaimana ini?" Panik Krista.

Hestia tidak kalah paniknya. Ia sulit berpikir jernih. Kedua tangannya bergetar melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Se-sepertinya aku tidak baik-baik sa-saja …," kata lemah Naruto. ANBU pirang itu mati-matian menahan kesadarannya agar tidak pingsan.

"Ba-bagaimana ini Krista? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kalau tetap dibiarkan saja … dia akan mati. Ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya!" Hestia berteriak, panik. Ia berdiri. "Cepat-"

"Tunggu!" Kata Krista tiba-tiba sambil menahan tangan temannya yang hendak membawa sang Pahlawan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Krista?! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

"Sudah kubilang tunggu! Kita tidak perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit, itu terlalu jauh … aku saja yang akan menyembuhkan dia."

"Eh?"

Naruto melihat gadis pirang itu melalui ekor matanya, pandangannya sayu, lemah. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Krista.

Tak peduli dengan Hestia yang menatapnya bingung dan menunggu penjelasan darinya, Krista mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada luka lubang di punggung Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian, sepasang cincin perak bercahaya biru tiba-tiba terpasang di jari tengah. Dari cincin itu keluar pedaran aura berwarna biru tua khas langit malam yang tersinari cahaya bulan.

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar, terkejut karena salah satu target misinya memiliki kekuatan yang dianugerahkan oleh Tuhan. "Sa-sacred Gear … kah?" Tanya Naruto.

Krista mengangguk. Masih tetap memandang luka Naruto, fokus pada penyembuhan. "Aku tidak tahu mereka menyebut kekuatan ini apa tapi ya, aku memiliki Sacred Gear. Mereka menyebutnya dengan **[Moon Healing]**."

Naruto sekarang tahu, gadis beramput pirang yang sedang menyembuhkan dirinya memiliki salah satu dari lima Sacred gear tipe penyembuhan, Moon Healing. Nama itu diambil berdasarkan warna yang berpedar sama seperti warna langit pada malam hari.

Hestia menutup mulutnya, kaget karena temannya memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa.

Perlahan-lahan luka Naruto mulai menutup. Meskipun begitu sang Pahlawan masih belum bisa banyak bergerak karena kelelahan. Wajahnya pucat menunjukkan ia banyak kehilangan darah. Lihat saja, baru sebentar Naruto tergeletak genangan darah sudah menyebar ke mana-mana, membuat rumput yang tadinya berwarna hijau kini tergantikan oleh merah. Meskipun luka Naruto sudah akan sembuh total, nampaknya anak pirang itu belum kembali fit seperti semula.

Tangan Krista bergetar, matanya masih mengeluarkan air. Ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Jauh lebih banyak dari sebelum-sebelumnya agar proses penyembuhan dapat berjalan cepat. Hestia berinisiatif mencari air, apapun itu asalkan bisa diminum. Mungkin kalau beruntung ia bisa mendapatkan beberapa makanan. Kota Venesia identik dengan air, jadi mencari air tidak akan sesulit mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Ditambah lagi kota ini berada di negara maju yang sudah pasti menyediakan air bersih di setiap tempat wisata atau sudut kota.

"Terima kasih," gumam Naruto. Nampaknya suaranya jadi sedikit lebih besar, pertanda kondisinya mulai membaik.

"Tidak. Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih. Jika tidak ada kalian yang datang menolong mungkin nasib kami menjadi buruk dan masa depan kami hancur. A-aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila kalian tidak datang."

"Tapi tetap saja, kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Ja-jangan berkata seperti aku yang jadi pahlawan di sini. Kamu yang lebih dulu menyelamatkan kami dari kematian. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Jadi kumohon … jangan berterima kasih lagi pada kami, terutama padaku … hiks … hiks …." Krista tidak kuat menahan luapan air mata yang ngotot ingin keluar. Perasaannya saat ini sulit diungkap. Sedih, takut, senang, khawatir, lega, bercampur menjadi satu. "Padahal kita tidak saling mengenal, bahkan tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi kenapa kalian berusaha sekuat tenaga dan bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kami? … hiks."

Naruto berusaha tersenyum, "Karena kami diwajibkan untuk melindungi umat manusia dari makhluk supernatural seperti malaikat jatuh itu … chough, kami telah diberikan misi untuk menyelamatkan kalian apapun resikonya. Se-sebagai sesama manusia jelas aku akan melindungi kalian walaupun tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya." Naruto sedikit menghela nafas, lelah hanya karena berbicara sedikit banyak seperti tadi. Ini karena tenaganya belum pulih.

"A-apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Krista menatap khawatir Naruto yang sempat muntah darah di sela-sela bicaranya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Kondisiku sedikit lebih baik. Ah … aku sampai lupa, pe-perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto."

"Krista. Namaku Krista dan gadis yang sedang mencari air itu namanya Hestia. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah menolong kami." Kata Krista sambil menundukkan kepala.

Masih berusaha tersenyum, Naruto mengangguk.

5 menit telah berlalu, luka yang berada di tubuh Naruto sudah pulih total. Yang tersisa hanya bercak darah hampir mengeras. Untuk saat ini Naruto sudah bisa membangunkan tubuhnya, ia dibantu oleh Krista bersandar di pohon tidak jauh dari posisinya muncul. Meskipun sudah tahu luka yang dialami Naruto telah pulih, Krista masih tetap menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear-nya untuk membuat kondisi dan tenaga Naruto menjadi lebih baik.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu," saran Naruto melihat kondisi tubuh Krista kini dibanjiri oleh keringat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk membuat kondisimu jadi lebih baik."

"Aku tahu kau ingin balas budi, tapi melihat seseorang yang sedang kesusahan di depan mataku entah kenapa membuatku sakit hati. Jadi tolong berhentilah membuat tubuhmu sendiri kelelahan karena itu akan membuatku merasa sakit." Kata Naruto, menggenggam kedua tangan yang menempel di dadanya. Dijauhkan tangan itu. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, Naruto hanya ingin Krista berhenti membuat diri sendiri kelelahan. "Aku sudah baikan." Tambah Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku serius."

"Kalau begitu baguslah. Aku senang Naruto-kun bisa selamat."

"Krista! Aku membawa beberapa botol air dan sedikit buah-buahan!" Teriak Hestia sambil berlari tergesa-gesa menuju tempat Krista dan Naruto.

Krista tersenyum sumrigah, ia berdiri. Hestia menghampiri temannya dan menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Naruto. Setelah diberi penjelasan, Hestia bernafas lega. Akhirnya perjuangan mencari makanan dan minuman tidak sia-sia. Buru-buru mereka menawarkan minum pada Naruto. Oh tidak, bukan menawarkan tapi _memaksa_ agar kondisi ANBU pirang itu cepat membaik.

* * *

Hal paling mencengangkan adalah kondisi di dalam gereja. Baru ditinggal pergi Naruto selama 10 menit, keadaan di sini sudah berubah jauh dari yang tadinya rusak menjadi semakin rusak dan tak karuan. Semua bangku lapuk gereja yang sudah termakan usia berceceran menjadi puluhan potongan. Tanda bekas pertarungan sengit. Beberapa dinding sudah bolong bahkan pilar-pilar penyangga gereja ini hampir rubuh. Jika pertarungan tetap dilanjutkan dengan kekuatan penuh bukan tidak mungkin bila gereja ini akan roboh sejajar dengan tanah.

Kankuro dan Karui berdiri sejajar, menghadap malaikat jatuh yang menjadi musuhnya. Kondisi mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Mereka mengalami beberapa luka sayatan di mana-mana, nafas mereka terengal-engal, beberapa retakan di topeng menjadi saksi bisu mereka dapat menghindar dari serangan yang mengarah ke kepala.

Kondisi Gildo juga tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Musuhnya jauh lebih merepotkan dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah kehilangan sepasang sayapnya karena ulah Kankuro dan Karui. Tapi tetap saja kondisi fisik dan staminanya masih jauh di atas Kankuro maupun Karui. Itu jelas karena fisik seorang makhluk supernatural jauh di atas manusia normal. Meskipun Gildo masih berdiri tegak sambil menyeringai sombong, ia berusaha menahan sakit di beberapa tubuh yang penuh luka karena serangan kombinasi Kankuro dan Karui.

"Aku harap Naruto baik-baik saja." Gumam Karui yang ditujukan pada kaptennya.

"Tenang saja. Kita masih bisa merasakan Chakra Naruto meskipun samar-samar. Bisa dipastikan Naruto selamat namun aku tidak menjamin keadannya baik-baik saja." Jawab Kankuro.

"Meskipun anda bilang begitu, kita yang melihat Naruto terkena Light Spear sudah tidak diragukan lagi kondisi Naruto dalam keadaan kritis."

"Ya. Oleh karena itu kita harus cepat membunuh dia-"

"HAH?! Kalian pada ngomong apa? Tentang anak pirang itu, paling sebentar lagi dia akan kehabisan darah dan mati. Kalian pikir bisa membunuhku? Ngaca! Kondisi kalian jauh lebih parah daripada aku. Berharap bisa membunuhku, apa itu sebuah lelucon?" Ternyata Gildo sedari tadi mendengar interaksi antara Karui dan Kankuro. Seperti yang diharapkan dari makhluk supernarutal, telinga mereka belasan kali lipat lebih tajam dari manusia biasa. Bahkan mendengar suara orang berbisik-bisik sejauh 10 meter ia mampu.

"Jangan menghina temanku!" Teriak Karui emosi. Ia sudah merasa kesal karena malaikat jatuh menjijikkan yang ada di depan tak berhenti merendahkan teman-temannya termasuk dirinya.

"Kau benari berteriak di depanku? Bagus sekali, karena dengan begitu kekesalanku pada kalian akan meningkat dan nafsu membunuhku semakin besar. Dasar manusia rendahan tak punya otak, derajat kalian paling tinggi hanyalah menjadi pelayan bagi kami."

Belum lama dibicarakan, Gildo sudah menghina umat manusia, _lagi._

Karui maju selangkah, emosinya kini sudah benar-benar meledak. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali merobek mulut tak pernah disaring itu dengan katananya. Itu terlalu kecil, ia ingin yang lebih besar seperti mengiris bagian tubuh Gildo kecil-kecil dan membuatnya hidup dalam rasa kesakitan.

Kankuro merentangkan tangannya, menahan tubuh Karui yang sebentar lagi akan berlari. Sabagai seorang kapten tentu saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan Karui menyerang musuh selagi emosinya tidak terkendali. Itu terlalu beresiko.

"Biarkan aku membunuhnya Kapten!"

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa menyerang dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu. Tenangkanlah dirimu Karui!" Kankuro balas membentak.

Karui mendecih dalam hati. Kesal karena Kankuro tidak membolehkannya menyerang. Ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan emosi. Setelah kemarahannya mereda Karui mundur satu langkah, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang Kapten.

Gildo menyeringai sadis, terhibur dengan interaksi 2 musuhnya. "Kalian tidak mau menyerang? Baiklah, aku saja yang akan menyerang-" perkataan Gildo terhenti karena melihat Kankuro yang tiba-tiba melempar kunai padanya.

'Bodoh, apa dia berpikir bisa melukaiku dengan benda karatan itu? Bahkan benda itu tidak bisa menggores kulitku.' Remeh Gildo.

Malaikat jatuh yang hanya tinggal memiliki sepasang sayap itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, menghindari laju dari kunai yang semakin dekat ke kepalanya. Kunai yang dilesatkan Kankuro melewati target, hanya membelah angin. Tapi … bukan itu yang ANBU pengguna Kugustu (Teknik Boneka) itu incar, dia …,

 **(Play! One Piece – Hero Coming)**

 _Sring!_

Seseorang berambut kuning muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Gildo. Tangannya terentangkan ke depan. Naruto yang sudah lumayan pulih dari lukanya kembali ke medan pertempuran dengan menyerang langsung. Tangan kirinya meraih kunai, sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah terdapat gumpalan Chakra biru berbentuk bulat yang putarannya sangat tinggi. Itu adalah salah satu jutsu kelas tinggi yang dikuasai Naruto setelah berlatih selama beberapa bulan dengan sang ayah, Namikaze Minato. Nama jutsu itu adalah **Rasengan**.

Gildo mendengar suara aneh dari arah belakangnya, seperti suara benda yang berputar kencang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati musuh yang telah dikiranya sekarat kini berada tepat di belakanganya dengan sebuah jutsu berbahaya. Raut wajah Gildo mulai mengeras, ia harus menghindari serangan itu. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa jika ia terkena Rasengan Naruto maka sesuatu buruk akan terjadi. Tapi, apakah ia bisa menghindar dengan jarak yang terhitung sangat dekat? Jawabannya …,

" _ **Rasengan"**_

 _Brak!_

Pasti tidak! Punggung bebas itu sukses digilas oleh Rasengan Naruto. Dengan ini ia sudah membalaskan perbuatan Gildo tadi. Punggung dibalas dengan punggung. Tubuh Gildo jatuh ke bawah karena tidak kuat menahan dorongan dari serangan itu. Ia meringis sangat kesakitan, jika saja ada orang yang membencinya melihat raut wajah itu pasti mereka langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi bagi Karui dan Kankuro, mereka cukup tersenyum puas sambil memandang Gildo dengan tatapan meredahkan –meskipun Gildo tidak akan tahu karena kedua ANBU itu memakai topeng.

"Heyaaa!" Naruto berteriak sambil terus mendorong sekuat tenaga jutsunya. Dorong, dorong, semakin mendorong, semakin tubuh Gildo terkubur ke bawah. Lantai yang berada di sekitarnya hancur tak karuan, tanda betapa dahsyatnya jutsu bernama Rasengan.

"Argh!" Erangan kesakitan menggema bersamaan dengan suara desingan Rasengan.

Naruto menyudahi jutsunya, ia melompat menuju tempat kedua rekannya setelah memegang punggung Gildo. Beruntung Naruto kepikiran menyerahkan 1 kunai Hiraishin pada Kankuro, hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika ada kondisi yang diluar perkiraan seperti ini.

"Hosh … hosh … hosh …."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Tanya Kankuro, ia sempat kaget karena punggung Naruto tidak ada luka. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi ia melihat Naruto tertusuk oleh Light Spear.

"Y-yah … aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja Chakraku tinggal sedikit."

"Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kami lega."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mencabut katana dari sarungnya yang terletak di punggung. Pandangannya ia fokuskan pada arah lawan. Kepulan debu masih beterbangan mengakibatkan Gildo tidak terlihat. Entah ia sedang apa dan bagaimana. Yang pasti mereka bertiga sudah siap kalau ada serangan dadakan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Naruto?" Tanya Karui.

"Serangan langsung. Aku bertaruh pada seranganku kali ini, atau bisa dibilang seranganku yang terakhir." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah. Jadi, kami harus lakukan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Cukup lihat dan diam saja. Karui-san dan Kapten silahkan beristirahat sebentar, kumpulkan Chakra kalian. Jika seranganku gagal maka kalian yang akan melakukan sisanya."

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi kedua gadis tadi? Apa mereka selamat?" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Kankuro.

Naruto kembali mengangguk. "Tenang saja Kapten, mereka baik-baik saja dan tidak mengalami luka fisik. Mereka telah aman dan sekarang berada di luar."

"Baguslah kalau mereka selamat-"

"MANUSIA RENDAHAN!" Suara kemarahan tiba-tiba terdengar di seluruh gereja. Tanda Gildo benar-benar _marah_.

Debu yang mulai menipis memperlihatkan siluet hitam seperti seseorang sedang berdiri. Mereka bertiga menyipitkan mata, memperjelas penglihatan. Naruto dan yang lainnya kaget karena Gildo ternyata masih sanggup berdiri meskipun sudah digempur dan banyak memiliki luka. Meskipun masih sanggup berdiri, nampaknya kondisi Gildo berbanding terbalik. Darah yang mengucur ke mana-mana, pakaian yang robek-rebek sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan bahwa kondisinya saat ini sedang buruk.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR KURANG AJAR! AKU AKAN MEMPERLIHATKAN ASAL-USUL KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA PARA MANUSIA BERHARGA DIRI RENDAH-"

 _Crash!_

Sudah cukup ngocehnya! Naruto benar-benar melakukan serangan terakhirnya dengan muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Gildo lalu menusuk lehernya dengan bilah tajam katana yang berada di atas. Setelah menghilangkan Rasengan Naruto membuat tanda Hiraishin pada punggung Gildo.

"Arghh! Ke-kenapa kau-"

"Diam! Aku sudah muak mendengar ocehanmu yang menyebutkan bahwa manusia itu rendahan. Kenyataannya, kalian lebih rendah dari kami. Aku tidak akan berbelas kasih padamu dengan memberi kesempatan untuk meratapi dosa-dosamu. Matilah dasar SAMPAH!"

Naruto dengan sisa tenaganya menyabetkan katana ke atas, membuat kepala Gildo terbelah menjadi 2 bagian. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Gildo tewas seketika. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh tidak bernyawa itu melebur, lenyap. Hanya puluhan bulu hitam yang tersisa dari eksistensi seorang malaikat jatuh bernama Gildo. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia membunuh seorang malaikat jatuh. ANBU pirang itu sempat membandingkan antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh, hasilnya? SAMA SAJA.

Kesadaran Naruto perlahan menghilang, ia sempat mendengar suara teriakan dari kedua rekannya. Setelah itu pandangan menjadi gelap dan Naruto pingsan karena kehabisan Chakra.

Naruto bangun beberapa hari kemudian di Rumah Sakit Konoha, setelah kondisinya berangsur baik barulah Kankuro dan Karui menceritakan kelanjutan dari misi mereka yang menghasilkan Krista dan Hestia selamat, mereka juga memutuskan untuk tinggal di Elemental Nation tempat para fraksi Manusia.

* * *

"Memikirkan semua kejadian itu … entah kenapa aku merasa baru mengalaminya kemarin." Kata Naruto yang menyudahi flashback-nya.

"Aku juga setuju. Hari-hari tanpa terasa kita lalui dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar sekarang sudah 4 tahun. Benar katamu Naruto-kun, aku juga merasa kejadian itu seperti baru kemarin." Setuju Hestia.

Krista mengangguk, ia juga sepemikiran.

Pesanan Naruto sudah jadi. Ia mulai memakannya dan … entah kenapa tapi kari lidah sapi ini terasa sangat enak di lidah. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti memakannya. Satu porsi, dua porsi, tiga porsi, sampai enam porsi sudah tidak terasa ANBU pirang itu habiskan. Benar-benar enak, tapi tetap saja makanan favorit Naruto adalah ramen. Ramen tidak ada duanya.

Naruto pamit undur diri setelah berbincang cukup lama bersama Krista dan Hestia. Ia membayar pesanannya setelah _ngotot_ ingin membayar. Awalnya Krista dan Hestia tidak berniat memungut sepeserpun dari Naruto. Mereka menganggap ini hanya sebagai hadiah kecil karena Naruto telah menolong mereka dari kematian, juga sebagai sambutan pertemuan pertama kali sejak 4 tahun lalu. Tapi yang namanya Naruto tidak meminta gratis-gratisan, ia ngotot ingin membayar pesanannya. Setelah berdebat beberapa saat akhirnya debat itu dimenangkan oleh remaja bersurai pirang.

Naruto keluar dari kedai lalu mengucapkan kata terakhir sebelum berpisah. Ia sudah mendapat cukup hiburan hari ini, tujuannya sekarang adalah rumah. Naruto tidak bisa bohong bahwa ia merindukan ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Mina- NARUTO! Selamat datang di rumah anakku!" Kushina memeluk Naruto yang baru menutup pintu rumah. Ia rindu pada anak satu-satunya yang jarang pulang ke rumah karena kesibukan misi seperti ayahnya. Meskipun ditinggal sendiri, Kushina bangga karena suami dan anaknya bisa menjadi Ninja yang hebat.

"Aku rindu Kaa-san." Gumam Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Kushina.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Nak."

Mereka berdua saling melepas rindu masing-masing. Kushina membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk kedatangan Naruto. Kebetulan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue masih ada. Malam hari ini Naruto habiskan dengan berbincang dan bercanda bersama Kushina. Tidak jarang Naruto menceritakan misi yang ia jalankan.

* * *

2 hari telah berlalu. Naruto sudah kembali ke tugasnya. Sekarang ia sedang menghadap dengan salah satu petinggi. Orang itu berambut putih jabrik dan memakai masker hitam sampai menutupi hidungnya. Ia adalah seorang Komandan tertinggi di resemen 4, Hatake Kakashi yang berpangkat Brigadir Jenderal. Naruto juga bingung kenapa ia tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Kakashi. Pangkatnya masih terlalu jauh untuk bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Ninja seperti Hatake Kakashi.

"Ada apa Komandan memanggilku kemari?"

"Singkat saja, ini tentang misi. Kau akan kuberikan misi yang tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Justru, hanya kau yang bisa." Kata Kakashi kalem.

"Saya akan menerima misi apapun yang diberikan Komandan."

"Bagus. Kali ini misi yang akan kau jalankan sifatnya berjalan lama, juga termasuk ke dalam rank-SS. Misi ini sangat beresiko. Jadi kusarankan agar berhati-hati dalam _langkahmu_. Ini gulungan misinya." Kakashi menyerahkan gulungan misi berwarna merah polos.

Naruto menerima gulungan itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Setelah 2 menit membaca habis detail misinya, kedua sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, menyeringai tipis di balik topeng rubahnya. "Jadi, misiku akan berjalan di kota Kuoh ya … salah satu kota yang diklaim para bangsa iblis sebagai wilayah kekuasaan keluarga Gremory dan Sitri. Hn, mereka dengan sepihak main mengklaim wilayah bumi sebagai kekuasaan mereka. Padalah mereka tidak memiliki hak di bumi." Kata Naruto benci.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Itulah salah satu keburukan makhluk supernatural. Jadi bagaimana, apa kau sudah mengerti dengan rincian misinya? Terutama pada tujuan misimu." Tanya Kakashi.

"Siap! Saya sudah mengerti misi yang kujalankan secara keseluruhan. Tapi untuk memuluskan misiku, aku memiliki permintaan untuk meminta bantuan pada beberapa temanku yang memiliki kekuatan khusus."

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun selama itu akan menambah persentase keberhasilan misi. Mintalah bantuan jika kau perlu. Tapi tetap saja misi ini adalah misi tunggal yang hanya dikerjakan olehmu seorang."

"Siap!"

"Jika sudah mengeri keseluruhannya maka cepatlah bersiap-siap. Segala kebutuhanmu seperti apartemen dan kartu tanda pengenal sudah disiapkan dengan baik. Kau hanya harus fokus pada misimu. Ingat! Jangan sampai hatimu berubah karena melihat kelakuan mereka. Iblis tetaplah iblis, jangan sampai tertipu oleh perkataan mereka." Kata Kakashi sedikit memberi peringatan pada Naruto. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah banyak mengalami pertarungan, Kakashi cukup tahu bagaimana kelakuan dan tipu muslihat seorang iblis, apa lagi iblis dari kalangan bangsawan tersohor.

* * *

 **(Play! Naruto Shippuuden – Hyouhaku)**

Seorang remaja berambut pirang sedang berdiri menghadap sebuah sekolah megah dengan bangunan khas Eropa abad pertengahan. Remaja itu memakai pakaian casual yang baru pertama kali ini dipakainya. Mata birunya bersinar dalam gelapnya malam hari. Angin berhembus membuat helaian rambut itu menari. Remaja itu bernama Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, atau yang sekarang nama sementaranya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. ANBU yang sedang menjalankan misi penyamaran itu baru tiba sehari yang lalu di kota Kuoh, salah satu kota di negara Jepang yang berada di benua Asia.

"Jadi ini tempat misiku berlangsung," gumam Naruto. Ia menyeringai tipis, "Hn. Seperti yang tertera di gulungan misi. Tempat ini penuh dengan aura kelam khas seorang iblis. Aku dapat merasakannya dengan jelas meskipun sedang menonaktifkan Chakra." Lanjutnya.

Naruto berbalik hendak berjalan menuju apartemennya yang terletak cukup jauh dari Kuoh Academy. Beberapa langkah berjalan, remaja pirang itu berhenti. Menatap gerbang Kuoh Academy lagi dengan wajah serius.

"Sekarang, rencana apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menarik perhatiannya?"

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Catatan Penulis:_

Terima kasih untuk yang memberikan saran, koreksi, dan lainnya. Saya sudah baca semua. Chapter ini adalah akhir dari volume 1, chapter depan sudah masuk ke volume 2.

Jangan ragu untuk memberi tahu saya jika ada typo. Tapi jangan review seperti ini; "Ada beberapa typo yang kulihat tadi. Perbaiki lagi!" Itu tidak sopan. Review seperti itu bagaikan seseorang yang bertanya arah jalan dan kalian menjawab 'ke sana' atau 'ke situ'. Apakah menurut kalian orang yang bertanya akan senang dan berterima kasih? Tentu saja kemungkinan besar tidak karena kalian memberi informasi seperti asal-asalan. Cobalah memberi informasi secara keseluruhan.

Memberi tahu saya kalau ada typo boleh tapi harus secara rinci (sebutkan di mana letak typo), maka saya akan sangat berterima kasih.

Bagi mereka yang merasa fanfic ini menarik tolong kasih pendapat, saran, dan kritik. Apapun itu akan saya terima mulai dari kritik ide sampai tata cara menulis.

Terima kasih sudah membaca karangan saya.

[15/12/2017]


	6. Chapter 6

BGM untuk chapter ini:

 **1\. Final Fantasy Crisis Core – The Price of Freedom**

 **2\. High School DxD – Shinsou no, Ojou-sama desu**

.

.

.

 **Rise of Human I**

 _-Cerita ini murni fanfiction, saya tidak mengambil apapun dari cerita ini-_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Volume 2: Lahirnya Sang Kaisar Naga Merah**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Gadis Bersurai Merah**

 **(Play! Final Fantasy Crisis Core – The Price of Freedom)**

Matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya, pertanda rutinitas orang-orang dimulai. Termasuk orang dengan surai pirang yang masih terlentang di ranjang empuknya. Matanya mulai membuka ketika seberkas cahaya menyinari kulit tan eksotisnya, membuat pemuda itu mengerang sebentar karena silau. Sepertinya dia harus mengganti tirai jendela agar cahaya matahari tidak sampai tembus. Sejujurnya suasana seperti ini sudah sangat lama tidak Naruto rasa, maklum 4 tahun terakhir ini ia hanya tidur di ruang bawah tanah yang pastinya sinar matahari tidak terlihat.

Tapi, bagi pemuda yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan pemuda lainnya, hal itu tidak sedikitpun mengganggu. Ia bukan seseorang yang akan menarik selimut dan tertidur kembali seperti kebanyakan pemuda malas. Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya, ia lalu merapihkan tempat tidur yang sedikit berantakan itu. Setelah selesai, pemuda pirang itu meregangkan tubuhnya agar tidak kaku. Otot-otot sangat terlihat jelas saat Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Sekolah ya … aku kembali lagi ke zaman dulu." Gumamnya sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan sewaktu masih di pusat pelatihan militer. Bagi Naruto sendiri, pusat pelatihan militer itu bagaikan neraka. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ini hanya untuk sementara waktu." Lanjutnya yang meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan sekolah, tapi tujuan kenapa dia masuk sekolah. Apapun keadaannya misi harus dilaksanakan.

Naruto berangkat menuju Akademi Kuoh setelah membersihkan badan dan sarapan sedikit untuk menambah tenaga. Makanan pokoknya adalah pil protein yang selalu dibawa oleh personel ANBU jika misi itu memakan waktu cukup lama.

Mulai sekarang Naruto akan benar-benar menjalankan misinya.

* * *

Naruto masuk ke Akademi Kuoh sebagai murid pindahan dari Inggris. Cukup masuk akal jika melihat penampilan Naruto yang memiliki surai pirang asli dan mata biru khas bule-bule sana. Ia berada di kelas 2-B yang terdapat banyak sekali jenis manusia di sini. Mulai dari yang malu-malu sampai tingkat kemesumannya melebihi ambang batas. Naruto dapat mengetahui itu hanya dengan melihat mimik wajah.

Naruto langsung mengikuti pelajaran saat pertama masuk sekolah. Pelajaran yang tidak terlalu susah menurutnya meskipun sama sekali belum diajarkan sewaktu di pusat pelatihan militer. Akademi Kuoh memberi pelajaran tingkat lanjut bagi muridnya, bukan dasar-dasar. Poin tambahan untuk Naruto dari misi ini adalah mendapatkan wawasan tambahan –meskipun sebagian besar wawasan itu tidak berguna jika diaplikasikan ke dalam pertempuran. Tapi Naruto tetap mempelajari semua yang diajarkan oleh gurunya, mungkin saja ia bisa membuat sebuah jutsu baru.

Tempat duduk Naruto berada di paling belakang dekat jendela. Di depannya ada murid berambut coklat jabrik yang terus menampilkan wajah mesum dibarengi oleh kebencian tingkat akut. Entah karena apa, Naruto diberi tatapan benci oleh hampir seluruh siswa laki-laki di kelas ini. Di sebelah kanannya duduk siswi berambut coklat panjang yang sedari tadi curi pandang pada Naruto. ANBU pirang itu jelas mengetahui kelakuan yang diperbuat gadis beranjak dewasa itu, namun ia hiraukan saja. Kembali menatap guru yang mengajar dengan semangat.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, hampir seluruh siswa berhamburan ke luar kelas menuju kantin. Sebagian ada yang tetap di kelas sambil memakan bento yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Naruto hanya duduk diam sambil memandang langit cerah tak berawan di balik kaca jendela. Terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian salah satu iblis keturunan bangsawan sekaligus adik kandung dari Maou Lucifer saat ini, namanya adalah Rias Gremory. Ya, Naruto diberi misi untuk menarik perhatian gadis iblis itu apapun caranya.

"Susah jika tidak bisa mengaktifkan Chakra di lingkungan sekolah ini," gumam Naruto sedikit mengeluhkan keadannya. Naruto di sini ekstra hati-hati karena berdasarkan informasi yang telah ia terima, kaum iblis yang menempati kota Kuoh semuanya memiliki kepekaan tingkat tinggi. Sedikit saja hawa kekuatan terpancar maka mereka akan cepat sadar, otomatis masalah akan bermunculan.

"Aku hanya tinggal bertemu dengannya, memberi kesan yang akan selalu di ingatnya dan melakukan sesuai rencana sebelumnya." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Uzumaki-kun,"

Naruto mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggil namanya, ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya berdiri di samping meja. Menunduk malu-malu sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya.

"Ya?"

"Ano … apa Uzumaki-kun tidak ingin jalan-jalan keliling sekolah ini? Biasanya murid baru selalu melakukan itu agar cepat terbiasa dengan lingkungan sekolah."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, boleh juga. Mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis bernama Rias. Cukum mudah menemukan Rias karena penampilannya yang mencolok dan berbeda dari yang lain. Naruto tersenyum, "Ide bagus. Baiklah, kalau boleh bisa minta temani aku keliling sekolah ano … etto-"

"Murayama."

"Ah Murayama-san."

"Baiklah Uzumaki-kun. Mari ikut aku, kita mulai dari halaman depan sekolah sampai ruang klub."

Naruto dan Murayama berjalan berdua, melihat-lihat seluruh pelosok sekolah yang sangat besar ini. Banyak siswi terutama kelas 2-B yang iri melihat Murayama berjalan berdua bersama Uzumaki Naruto, sosok siswa yang menjadi idola dadakan, bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang tampan namun postur tubuh kekarnya menambah daya tarik kaum hawa. Siswa kerempeng juga iri ketika melihat tubuh Naruto yang tegap dan berorot.

Selama perjalanan Murayama terus mengoceh tentang informasi tempat yang dikunjungi mereka, mulai dari halaman depan sampai taman yang ada di belakang. Gadis ceria itu sepertinya tidak lelah terus berbicara, bahkan Naruto yang hanya mendengarnya pun merasa kelelahan. Informasi yang diberikan Murayama kebanyakan tidak berguna baginya. Meskipun begitu ia tetap mendengarkan sebagai bentuk hormat pada orang yang telah mau menemaninya keliling sekolah. Tunggu … sepertinya terbalik, harusnya Naruto yang menemani Murayama jalan-jalan.

Naruto meminta Murayama untuk berhenti menemaninya keliling sekolah karena hampir semua bangunan sudah didatangi. Awalnya Murayama menolak karena masih ada 1 lagi bangunan yang belum dikunjungi, remaja pirang itu beralasan ingin ke kantin karena perutnya sudah lapar dan tidak mau ditemani oleh siapapun. Ia ingin makan dengan tenang. Murayama yang memikirkan alasan Naruto mengangguk menyetujui saja. Jika ini demi kebaikan Naruto maka Murayama akan melakukan apapun. Gadis bersurai coklat itu pamit ke kelas.

Naruto sekarang sendirian. Ini lebih bagus daripada ada orang lain, lagian tempat yang belum di kunjungi adalah bangunan tua di sebelah barat Akademi Kuoh, tempat berkumpulnya para anggota Occult Research Club (Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib) yang mana semua anggotanya adalah iblis.

Tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk sampai di depan gedung tua berlantai 2 ini. benar-benar gedung yang sudah terlihat tua. Di sekitarnya terdapat pepohonan tinggi. Jika orang normal pasti beranggapan gedung ini sudah tidak ada yang pakai. Tapi berbeda dengan pemikiran makhluk supernatural, tempat yang kelihatannya seperti ini cocok untuk dijadikan sarang bagi mereka. Tak terkecuali para bangsawan. Naruto merasakan dan mencium aroma yang tidak asing lagi baginya, beberapa iblis pasti sedang berada di dalam gedung.

Remaja pirang itu menatap jendela yang terbuka. Tidak ada siapapun yang terlihat, hanya warna langit-langit bangunan saja yang nampak. "Apa mereka tidak pernah keluar dari sarangnya saat jam istirahat?" Gumam Naruto. Ia berpikir setidaknya ada 1 iblis yang keluar dari bangunan ini, melakukan kegiatan seperti siswa normal. Tapi sepertinya pada bangsa iblis di sekolah ini tidak mau mendekatkan diri mereka dengan yang lain, dengan _manusia_.

"Aku akan periksa lagi nanti." Naruto berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan gedung itu, baru 3 langkah berjalan ia berhenti, menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis sedang menatap dirinya dari jendela. Gadis bersurai merah panjang, Rias Gremory.

 **(Play! High School DxD – Shinsou no, Ojou-sama desu)**

Rias Gremory, gadis iblis dari clan Gremory. Merupakan High-Class Devil dengan kemampuannya mengendalikan Power of Destruction. Ia adalah seorang gadis cantik, sangat cantik malah. Surai merah yang dipadukan dengan kulit putih mulus, siapa yang tidak mau mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Tidak hanya cantik, ia juga pintar.

Naruto dan Rias saling menatap dengan pandangan biasa, seperti memandang seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Keduanya saling tatap cukup lama. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan di dalam hati masing-masing. Suasana yang sepi serta dibarengi hembusan angin semakin membuat keadaan itu mendramatisir khas adegan sinetron jaman sekarang yang mana pada akhirnya mereka akan jadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi di sini, di dunia yang penuh kegelapan ini, hal seperti itu tidak ada dan dianggap tabu. Dunia penuh kelicikan tidak perlu namanya kasih sayang.

'Jadi dia iblis yang bernama Rias Gremory. Memang seperti yang tertera di gulungan misi, dia mirip dengan Maou Lucifer. Sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan untuk memberi kesan awal?' Batin Naruto menyeringai tipis dalam hatinya.

Sementara di pihak Rias, ia memandang remaja pirang di depannya dengan sedikit penasaran. Pasalnya ia baru melihat wajah tan itu di sekolah ini. Beberapa saat kemudia rasa penasaran itu ditepisnya, buat apa juga ia penasaran dengan orang normal tidak dikenal seperti remaja di depannya. Auranya menunjukkan manusia normal, tidak lebih. Orang seperti itu tidak akan menarik perhatiannya.

Rias hendak berbalik, tapi gerakannya terkunci setelah Naruto melemparkan senyuman hangat pada Rias. Saat itulah rasa penasaran timbul dalam hatinya, walau hanya sedikit.

'Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Lagian waktu istirahat sudah habis beberapa menit lalu. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kelas.'

Naruto mengakhiri adegan dramatis itu dengan yang pertama mengalihkan pandangan. Berjalan menjauhi gedung tua itu. Rias yang melihat pemuda pirang itu pergi kembali ke kursinya, duduk santai lalu menatap papan catur mahal yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Rias pada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hmm?"

"Laki-laki pirang itu."

Orang yang ditanya adalah gadis bersurai hitam panjang diikat. Ia juga adalah iblis sama seperti Rias. "Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia. Kalau tidak salah Ketua OSIS pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa akan ada murid pindahan dari Inggris. Sepertinya itu dia. Hmm … namanya … aduh siapa ya? Ah aku baru ingat. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

"Begitu," gumam Rias. Menggerakkan tangan lalu mengambil bidak menteri, dijalankannya menuju daerah musuh.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau tertarik pada dia?" Senyum jahil seketika tercipta di wajah ayunya.

"Mana mungkin! Manusia normal yang tidak punya aura kekuatan seperti dia tidak akan membuatku tertarik. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran saja padanya. Dan sekarang rasa penasaran itu sudah hilang. Malahan, sekarang aku lebih tertarik kepada anak bernama Hyoudou Issei. Kau juga merasakan aura yang terpancar dari tubuhnya 'kan, Akeno?" Rias tersenyum simpul sambil memandang temannya.

Akeno balas tersenyum. "Ya. Aku sangat jelas merasakan kekuatan besar pada Hyoudou-kun."

"Sekarang, bagaimana aku membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pelukanku?"

* * *

Bel pertanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi, para siswa yang sudah berasa jenuh karena pelajaran langsung berhambur ke luar kelas, pulang menuju rumah masing-masing atau singgah di tempat karaoke bersama teman-teman sebaya. Masih ada juga yang berdiam diri di kelas, bukan bermaksud ingin dipuji sebagai siswa teladan atau pintar, dia –yang sampai sekarang masih berdiam di kelas, tidak sedikitpun menggerakkan pantat menjauhi permukaan kursi adalah siswa yang masih tertidur sejak dimulainya pelajaran terakhir.

Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tinggah laku salah satu siswa di kelasnya. Apa tidak ada yang sadar orang itu sedang tertidur atau mereka tidak memperdulikannya walaupun sebenarnya mereka tahu? Jika seperti ini keadaannya, Naruto tidak tega.

"Hei bangun!" Naruto mengguncan tubuh lumayan montok itu beberapa kali. Terus digoyangkan sampai siswa itu menggeliat pertanda hendak bangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya siswa itu, matanya masih setengah terbuka. Mungkin saat ini siswa itu tidak sadar dengan yang ia perbuat.

"Etto … jam pelajaran sudah beres dari tadi. Sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah dan lanjutkan acara tidurmu." Kata Naruto berusaha untuk ramah.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Sampai berjumpa lagi besok."

Tidak ada kata terima kasih, tidak ada raut wajah yang menyiratkan terima kasih, siswa berbadan lumayan montok itu melenggang pergi dengan dinginnya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sudah baik hati mau membangunkannya.

Sekarang ANBU pirang itu mengerti kenapa seisi kelas tidak ada yang mau membangungkan siswa goblok itu.

"Dasar!" Umpat Naruto cukup keras.

Ia mengambil tas yang masih bertengger di samping mejanya, memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke apartemen dan akan sedikit membantu membasmi iblis liar yang ada di kota ini. Salah satu tugas dari divisi Penyerang adalah memberantas iblis liar yang sering meresahkan warga sekitar. Banyaknya kasus orang hilang tanpa sebab adalah ulah dari iblis liar yang memakan manusia. Naruto tahu bahwa beberapa Ninja dari divisi Penyerang ada yang bertugas menjaga kota ini. Mungkin jika ia beruntung, Naruto dapat bertemu langsung dengan beberapa Ninja itu. Bagaimanapun keberadaan prajurit Ninja di kota ini sedikit banyaknya akan mempengaruhi misi Naruto.

"Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto berhenti berjalan tepat tiga langkah setelah ia menuruni tangga, membalikkan badan hanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat kesal, baru tadi emosinya dibuat naik sedikit sekarang hal yang jauh lebih buruk telah menghampirinya. Remaja pirang itu berusaha untuk tersenyum meskipun sebagian besar saraf otaknya menolak perintah itu.

Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang gadis muda dengan rambut hitam pendek, hanya sebatas lehernya saja. Wajahnya yang kecil dihiasi oleh kacamata bergagang hitam yang melapisi mata ungunya. Hidungnya yang mancung membuat dia terlihat seperti seorang ratu, meskipun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sempat merubah pikiran orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Namun, wajah cantik yang tidak dihiasi oleh senyuman membuatnya terlihat tegas dan berwibawa. Gadis muda yang pertama kali Naruto kenal di kota ini namanya Sona Sitri, Ketua OSIS di sekolah. Orang pertama yang mengantar Naruto menghadap kepala sekolah, sekaligus salah satu iblis dari keluarga penguasa kota ini.

Naruto tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengan Sona lagi secepat ini. Biasanya orang-orang yang dicari oleh anggota OSIS adalah siswa bermasalah. Apakah Naruto sudah membuat kesalahan di sekolah atau identitas aslinya telah diketahui? Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan mana yang benar. Satu hal yang ANBU pirang itu ketahui, jika Sona bertindak maka hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Sona-san ya, kita bertemu lagi." Naruto mati-matian menahan senyum yang terlanjur terukir di wajahnya. Tidak seperti pertemuannya dengan Rias yang bisa leluasa tersenyum demi kepentingan misi, sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Sona tidak masuk ke dalam target misi. Hal-hal yang tidak penting selalu Naruto singkirkan dari pemikirannya. Dan sekarang ia dipaksa ramah di hadapan makhluk supernatural yang dibencinya, apalagi ia tidak punya kepentingan dengan iblis di depannya.

Naruto benar-benar muak dengan situasi ini.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Gadis itu menyipitkan mata, tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan sikap ramah yang ditunjukkan remaja pirang di depannya. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, entah kenapa Sona selalu menyimpan rasa curiga pada diri remaja itu. Instingnya berteriak bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya berbahaya. "Sebenarnya ada, Uzumaki-kun. Bisa kau ikuti aku menuju ruang OSIS?"

"Me-memangnya aku membuat kesalahan yang fatal sampai-sampai di bawa ke ruang OSIS?"

"Hn. Uzumaki-kun akan tahu setelah tiba di sana."

"Baiklah, silahkan pimpin jalannya Sona-san."

Sona berbalik dan berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Naruto mengerti maksud Sona yang langsung menunjukkan jalan tanpa basa-basi lagi. Pemuda pirang itu mengikuti langkah Sona tepat satu meter di belakang gadis iblis itu. Menjaga jarak serta tidak mau berdekatan dengan Sona. Mereka ditemani hanya dengan suara kaki yang bergesekkan dengan permukaan lantai. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS'. Ruangan itu berada di lantai tiga gedung utama.

"Ayo masuk. Jangan sungkan dan anggaplah seperti di rumahmu sendiri, Uzumaki-kun."

"Terima kasih Sona-san." Kata Naruto ramah memasuki ruangan OSIS.

Terdengarlah suara pintu yang ditutup, jadi seperti ini ruangan tempat High-Class Devil berdiam, ruangan yang memiliki arsitektur memukau dengan warna dominan biru. Juga wewangian yang membuat rileks. Benar-benar ruangan khas seorang bangsawan. Pasti ruangan Rias Gremory tidak beda jauh dengan ini.

"Silahkan duduk, Uzumaki-kun."

"Terima kasih." Naruto duduk di sofa empuk yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sedangkan Sona sendiri sudah duduk di kursi kebesarannya yang terdapat papan namanya di meja. Itu adalah meja khusus ketua OSIS yang disediakan sekolah.

Sona menghela nafas sebentar sebelum memulai pembicaraannya. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, kilatan yang tercipta akibat pantulan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela membuat mata ungu Sona tidak terlihat. Ia berdehem sebentar guna memeriksa kesiapan pita suaranya. "Maksud kedatanganku untuk menyuruhmu ke sini karena ada salah satu aturan yang kau langgar." Mata ungu Sona menatap dalam mata blue shappire Naruto.

"Eh, melanggar aturan? Aku rasa aku tidak melanggar satupun aturan di sekolah ini." Sanggah Naruto.

"Mungkin Uzumaki-kun hanya tidak menyadarinya."

"Lalu apa kesalahanku?"

"Ingat sewaktu jam istirahat, kau telat 15 menit masuk ke kelas. Waktu segitu lamanya sudah melampaui batas toleransi yang membolehkan siswa terlambat masuk kelas maksimal 5 menit setelah bel istirahat berakhir. Alasan kenapa guru yang mengajarmu di kelas membolehkanmu mengikuti pelajaran karena kau adalah murid baru yang tentu saja belum terbiasa dengan peraturan sekolah ini. Ingat Uzumaki-kun, 15 menit tidak ada di kelas bisa diartikan sebagai bolos pelajaran." Sona menerangkan dengan sangat jelas aturan yang Naruto langgar.

"Jadi seperti itu ya … ahaha maaf, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan peraturan sekolah ini sampai mendetail seperti itu." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sona kembali menghela nafas. Sebenarnya bukan tujuan ini ia menyuruh Naruto ke ruang OSIS, kata-kata tadi hanya alasan yang ia buat. Sebenarnya jika guru tidak mempersalahkan dan memaafkan keterlambatan Naruto maka anggota OSIS pun tidak berhak menghakimi pemuda pirang itu. Gadis iblis itu ingin mengorek sedikit informasi dari Naruto. Bukan informasi yang bersifat universal, melainkan data pribadi Naruto. Sona cukup curiga dengan siswa pindahan yang katanya dari Inggris, tapi memiliki nama asli Jepang.

"Untuk yang satu ini akan kumaafkan. Tapi jika lain kali Uzumaki-kun berbuat pelanggaran maka siap-siap menerima hukuman yang berlaku dariku. Mengerti?"

"Siap Kaichou."

"Bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ini mengenai data indentitasmu yang kubaca beberapa hari lalu. Di sana tertuliskan bahwa Uzumaki-kun berasal dari Inggris. Aku penasaran jika kau dari negara barat kenapa bisa memiliki nama asli Jepang? Bahkan margamu hampir sama dengan marga keluarga samurai zaman dahulu." Tanya Sona dengan nada yang seperti biasa, professional dan tegas.

"Kalau masalah itu, sebenarnya Ibuku berasal dari Jepang dan Ayahku dari Inggris. Untuk menghormati Ibuku maka aku diberi nama asli dari Jepang. Dan kenapa aku bisa memakai bahasa Jepang dengan lancar itu karena sejak kecil aku telah diajari oleh Ibuku." Jawab Naruto yang pastinya bohong dengan ekspresi seperti kebanyakan orang jika sedang ditanyai seperti itu.

Sona menatap dalam mata blue shappire Naruto. Mencari kebohongan yang mungkin saja ada. Ia menghela nafas, _lagi_. Sepertinya mencurigai manusia biasa seperti remaja pirang di depannya akan sia-sia. Mungkin saja instingnya kali ini yang salah.

Cukup aneh jika seorang Sona Sitri melakukan hal seperti tadi. Tapi ia punya maksud tersendiri. Tidak perlu ditanyai juga ia sudah tahu data tentang siapa dan dari mana kedua orang tua Naruto. Yang ingin Sona ketahui dan menuntaskan rasa curiganya adalah reaksi dari pertanyaannya tadi. Sedikit saja menggerakkan mata, itu akan membuat banyak arti. Sona bisa dengan mudah membaca kebohongan hanya dari gerakkan mata. Dan sekarang ia tidak menemukan satupun kebohongan dari mata Naruto.

"Begitu, terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi ruang OSIS. Uzumaki-kun sudah bisa keluar dari sini."

"Akhirnya, aku sudah tidak kuat menahan lapar di perutku. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu kembali Sona-san. Aku pergi dulu."

Naruto mengangkat pantatnya dari sofa empuk milik Sona, berjalan menuju ambang pintu, dibuka pintu itu dan ditutup lagi. Tapi sebelum benar-benar menutup Naruto sempat menyeringai tipis. 'Keh, ingin mencari kebohongan ya … tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, iblis. Kau cukup pintar dengan bergerak secara terang-terangan namun memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Aku hampir terjebak dalam permainanmu jika saja tidak cepat sadar dengan situasi. Hanya orang bodoh yang sudah mengetahui informasi umum itu lalu ditanyakan lagi. Kesalahanmu adalah menganggapku seperti orang biasa yang tidak tahu trik mencari kebohongan. Butuh lebih dari itu untuk membongkar identitasku yang sebenarnya.'

Sona Sitri itu iblis pintar yang bergerak dengan penuh perhitungan berdasarkan data statistik musuh, entah itu kelebihan atau kekurangan. Memang akan sangat bagus melakukan pergerakkan jika benar-benar sudah mengetahui karakteristik musuh. Namun, apakah taktik seperti itu berlaku jika data yang didapat Sona tidak sama dengan kebenarannya?

Sona adalah iblis pintar, namun Naruto jauh lebih pintar.

* * *

Sore hari mulai menjelang di kota Kuoh. Naruto terlambat sampai ke rumah karena urusannya tadi dengan sang Ketua OSIS. Hari pertamanya menginjakkan ke Akademi Kuoh sudah mendapatkan banyak masalah. Sepertinya misi kali ini ia harus ekstra hati-hati. Jangan sampai ketahuan sebelum waktunya. Remaja pirang itu saat ini sedang berjalan di sekitar taman. Bukan untuk bertamasya tapi jalur ini memang jalur menuju apartemennya. Jadi sekalian saja Naruto melewati taman dari pada mengitarinya seperti kebanyakan orang yang tidak ada niatan bertamasya, padahal jalan memasuki taman lebih cepat sampai tujuan.

"Sial! hari ini aku benar-benar dibuat kesal karena harus bersikap ramah pada makhluk menjijikkan seperti mereka." Umpat Naruto dengan suara rendah.

Baru saja memasuki seperempat wilayah taman, instingnya berteriak tanda akan ada bahaya. Naruto melihat ke atas, langit yang asalnya berwarna orange kini tergantikan dengan sesuatu seperti kekkai berwarna ungu kehitaman. Hal seperti ini sudah sering Naruto lihat, jika ada kekkai seperti ini maka, "Malaikat jatuh berada di sekitar ini." Gumam Naruto sambil memincingkan mata, mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah guna menemukan malaikat jatuh yang telah membuat kekkai ini.

 _Arghh!_

Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari arah depat, tepatnya pusat taman. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Perasaannya tidak enak. Apakah malaikat jatuh itu memiliki tujuan membunuh manusia? Terutama manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear. Naruto sampai di pusat taman yang memiliki air mancur, ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun.

Di sana, di depan air mancur tergeletak seorang siswa Akademi Kuoh dengan genangan darah menemani di sekitarnya. Tubuh siswa itu bersimbuhkan darah hasil dari luka berupa lubang menganga di bagian perut. Hal yang tidak jauh berbeda seperti yang dialami Naruto dulu. Dari luka parah itu mengeluakan debit darah sangat banyak. Tapi hal yang paling membuatnya tertegun yaitu … remaja malang itu adalah salah satu teman kelasnya bernama Hyoudou Issei, siswa yang duduk di depannya.

"… Hyodou-san," gumam Naruto dengan tangan terkepal erat. Lagi, kejadian sama terulang kembali. Apakah Naruto bisa menyelamatkan nyawa temannya yang hampir mati? Kejadian seperti ini yang membuatnya benci pada malaikat jatuh. Tidak perlu ditanyai juga ANBU pirang itu sudah tahu tujuan kenapa malaikat jatuh bergender perempuan yang duduk manis di atas tembok air mancur itu membunuh Issei. hanya berisikan dua kata dalam satu kalimat, Sacred Gear. Benda pusaka hasil pemberian Tuhan kepada para manusia sebagai kekuatan untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan kaum supernatural. Mereka yang kelak akan dipandang hormat namun berakhir tragis karena takdir lucu ini. Jika saja Naruto yang berada di posisi Issei dan berhasil selamat, mungkin ia akan meminta untuk tidak diberi benda bernama Sacred Gear. Lebih baik menjadi manusia normal.

"Ho, ternyata ada orang lain di taman ini ya … maaf Nak, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan ada saksi." Suara sensasional yang keluar dari mulut malaikat jatuh cantik itu bagaikan hinaan di telinga Naruto.

Gadis malaikat jatuh yang memiliki surai panjang berwarna hitam serta memakai pakaian yang _sangat kurang bahan_ itu menciptakan satu buah Light Spear berwarna merah. Ia melemparkan Light Spear itu menuju tempat Naruto berdiri. Remaja pirang itu tidak tidak sedikitpun bergerak dari tempatnya. Seperti seseorang yang pasrah menunggu ajal kematiannya. Namun bukan itu yang sedang ia lakukan, perasaan amarah telah menguasai otak Naruto. Sedikit lagi Light Spear itu menancab di dada Naruto. Malaikat jatuh itu menyeringai senang, tapi seringaian itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah tiba-tiba Light Spear-nya terpantul ke sembarang arah oleh sesuatu kasar mata berwarna biru. Hawa sekitar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin.

Tanpa sadar Naruto telah mengaktifkan Chakranya dan melepas setengah dari total Chakra yang ia miliki. Hawa membunuh dicampur dengan luapan energi besar cukup untuk membuat gadis malaikat jatuh berdiri dengan kedua lutut bergetar hebat.

Naruto menatap benci pada musuhnya, "Aku akan **MEMBUNUHMU!** "

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 _Catatan Penulis:_

Saya menulis fanfic dengan alur seperti ini karena terinspirasi setelah guru menerangkan tentang sejarah G.30 S/PKI. Bukan terinspirasi dari Author atau fanfic lain. Alur cerita seperti ini tiba-tiba mengalir indah di otak saya. Ngahah.

Tentang tujuan misi, menurut kalian misi Naruto sebenarnya apa? Membunuh Rias? Mengorek informasi dari Rias? Atau … silahkan pikir sampai puas jawabannya.

Bagi mereka yang merasa fanfic ini menarik tolong kasih pendapat, saran, dan kritik. Apapun itu akan saya terima mulai dari kritik ide sampai tata cara menulis.

Terima kasih sudah membaca karangan saya.

[29.12.2017]


End file.
